


Wewnętrzne Konflikty Sherlocka

by Toootie



Series: Wewnętrzne Dziecko Sherlocka [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age-Reggression/ De-Aging, Magical Realism- Alternate Universe, OOC
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Sherlock jest tak zdesperowany, że posuwa się do niekonwencjonalnych sposobów na rozwiązanie swojego probblemu.





	1. Chapter 1

Przez następne dwa dni, Sherlock dąsał się na cały świat z takim samym wdziękiem i upodobaniem, jak wtedy, gdy był dorosły.  
Tyle, że tym razem miał wreszcie niezły powód. Taki, jakiego nawet John nie mógł zlekceważyć- detektyw nadal był mały i słaby, a w dodatku okazało się, że ma absolutny zakaz pojawiania się na miejscach zbrodni. Lestrade tak się wkurzył całym tym zamieszaniem (i nawet Holmes musiał przyznać, że miał w tym ociupinkę racji), że zabronił nawet Johnowi przychodzić, także bez dzieci.  
W tym układzie rozwikłanie ostatniej zagadki kryminalnej nie smakowało tak, jak powinno- skoro miała być ostatnią na bardzo długi czas.  
Watson szczerze współczuł przyjacielowi; tyle, że dąsanie się na kanapie, przerywane rzadkimi wizytami w łazience oraz krótkimi okresami pobytu na fotelu, nigdy nie było skutecznym środkiem w walce z realnością, a teraz- szczególnie.  
Jeszcze dwa dni temu, spróbowałby podejścia bezpośredniego- przytuliłby go, pogłaskał, porozmawiał, ale przecież sobie (i jemu) obiecał, że już tego nie będzie robił… nie będzie traktował go jak dziecko, którym NIE BYŁ- tylko tak wyglądał.  
Dlatego zmuszał się, by trzymać się na odległość- tak samo, jak by zrobił dawniej, kiedy detektyw także wyglądał na dorosłego. Miał nadzieję, że postępuje słusznie, ale nie wyglądało, jakby jego wysiłki zostały docenione.  
Sherlock snuł się po domu w ciągle tej samej, wystrzępionej już u dołu podkoszulce, którą podprowadził dawno temu z pokoju współlokatora i w narzuconym na nią „dorosłym” niebieskim szlafroku- po to tylko, by wściekle, a zarazem apatycznie, zagapiać się w przestrzeń. John nie miał pojęcia jak mu się udawało uzyskać ten paradoksalny efekt, ale lata praktyki na pewno się przydawały.  
Watson wytrzymał dwie pełne doby, zanim zapytał, już lekko zjeżony:  
\- Widzę, że lubisz ten podkoszulek…  
W odpowiedzi dostał klasyczne wzruszenie ramionami. I nic więcej.  
\- Tyle, że on należy do mnie... niektóre z tych ubrań od Mycrofta nie są takie złe. Mógłbyś…  
\- Po co? Wyglądam, jak dziecko. I to niezależnie od tego, co na siebie włożę. W mieszkaniu na nikim nie muszę wywierać wrażenia, a poza tym- mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż jakieś głupie ciuchy!- na koniec detektyw już krzyczał, pełen… gniewu, chyba? John nie bardzo wiedział, ale odruchowo i tak chciał podejść i go przytulić, albo uspokoić głaskając po włosach, co – jak sądził- mały Sherlock przedkładał nad wszystkie inne uspokajające gesty. Ale bardzo nad sobą ostatnio pracował i uczył się kontrolować te durne impulsy niańki.  
Sherlock spojrzał tymczasem na niego z ukosa i przez kilka sekund wydawało się, że może na coś czeka… Ale to wrażenie szybko minęło, kiedy opadł na swój czarny skórzany fotel, z łoskotem czegoś trzy razy cięższego, niż jego obecne ciało.  
John wymusił na sobie uśmiech (nie zrobiłby tego, gdyby wiedział, jak źle to wygląda na jego przywykłej do szczerości twarzy) i powiedział, niby żartem:  
\- To ubranie musi ci przeszkadzać, ten podkoszulek spada ci z ramienia, a szlafrok…- spojrzał wymownie na podeptany i brudny dół szmaty, którą kilka dni temu można było uznać jeszcze luksusowy element garderoby.- A poza tym, jak to wszystko świadczy o mnie?  
\- O tobie?- Sherlock autentycznie się zdziwił, aż podniósł się z fotela.- Czym ty się przejmujesz? Co masz do tego? Nie jesteś za mnie odpowiedzialny, a już… To, co noszę, to chyba moja sprawa?  
Uśmiech Johna spełzł z twarzy jak plakatówka z mokrej kartki papieru.  
\- Masz rację. Tylko myślałem…  
\- Że co? Że potrzebuje nowych ubrań? Potrzebuję dostępu do śledztw i nowego ciała, potrzebuję móc pójść, gdzie zechcę i potrzebuję kupić sobie pół litra wody utlenionej, ale na pewno nie potrzebuję nowych, kurwa, ubrań!- krzyczał z wściekłością trzęsąc głową. Nie wyglądało to ani uroczo, ani nawet zdrowo. \- Miałeś mnie podobno traktować jak dorosłego, pamiętasz?  
John chrząknął, potwierdzająco, i wycofał się na z góry upatrzone pozycje- czyli do swego pokoju.  
Tam, po chwili namysłu, przyznał przyjacielowi rację; rzeczywiście, słabo wypełniał swoje własne przyrzeczenie.  
Dlatego nie zszedł na dół nawet wtedy, kiedy usłyszał kilka potężnych trzasków, potem wrzask dziecka, a później płacz.  
Chociaż trudno mu było znieść bierność, powstrzymał się jakoś, ale głównym powodem było to, że płacz, który usłyszał, pełen był raczej złości, niż smutku, czy bólu. Chociaż właściwie, w tym stanie, w jaki się wprowadził obecnie Sherlock, mógł sobie nawet zrobić poważną krzywdę, a i tak, zareagować na to głównie złością.  
John powtarzał sobie więc przez dłuższą chwilę: „To nie moja sprawa. On jest dorosły. Chociaż na to nie wygląda.”  
Nie wiedział, czy w to do końca wierzy, czy tylko próbuje z całych sił uwierzyć, żeby było mu łatwiej nie reagować, ale było mu prawie wszystko jedno.  
Ale mimo to… trudno mu było tej nocy usnąć- wyrzuty sumienia w przypadku opieki nad dzieckiem były bardziej nieustępliwe, niż kiedy miał na głowie dorosłego acz upierdliwie niedojrzałego współlokatora. 

****

Co oczywiście nie pomogło, kiedy rano musiał posprzątać bajzel, który powstał w nocy.  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy…- mrucząc pod nosem, sprzątał dookoła detektywa, znów rozwalonego na kanapie. Teraz miał na niej dużo miejsca i mógł się wygodnie położyć, więc spał tu nawet w nocy.  
John miał ochotę ją spalić.  
Mały Holmes już się nie zwijał w kłębek, jak zbolałe kociątko, tylko rozkładał na całą swoją długość i wyglądało na to, że to może być dobry objaw. Nie wyglądał już na takiego zupełnie bezbronnego, jakby frustracja dodawała mu sił i, przy okazji, kilka dodatkowych cali wysokości. Mimo to, John miał już dosyć i postanowił coś z tym zrobić- cokolwiek.  
\- Ubieraj się!- rozkazał, sam przygotowując się do wyjścia.  
\- Nieee.- wymruczał młody, obrócony plecami do pokoju i wyraźnie mający wszystko gdzieś. John dawno się uodpornił na takie pokazy; nie miał wyjścia. Co nie oznaczało, że bardziej to polubił.  
\- Idziemy na zakupy.- powtórzył i stanął nad rozmówcą.- Mnie tam wszystko jedno, jak będziesz wyglądał… Jak sam zauważyłeś, nikt nie zwraca uwagi na dzieci. Możesz sobie chodzić w brudnym szlafroku po ulicy. Jak ktoś spyta, powiem, że ciągle czytasz „Harry’ego Pottera”, a że jesteś lekko… opóźniony, to pozwalamy ci chodzić w tym, co chcesz. W końcu, dzieci, takie jak ty, mają tak niewiele radości w życiu…  
Sherlock mruknął coś jeszcze, ale on się tym nie przejął, zamiast tego wziął go pod pachę i skierował się do wyjścia.  
To noszenie odbijało się trochę na jego plecach, ale postanowił, że odbije sobie to wieczorem, będzie siedział w fotelu, jak przyspawany i nie wstanie z niego, choćby nie wiadomo co. A Sherlock będzie mu robił herbatę i przynosił ciasteczka… No tak, miło było pomarzyć. Na razie musiał go jakoś wynieść z mieszkania, albo zmusić do ubrania się, chociaż ten nie wyglądał na zachwyconego perspektywa wyjścia.  
Na razie nie zwracał po prostu uwagi na szarpalnie się i wrzaski podopiecznego, który był coraz bardziej wściekły, a coraz mniej uroczy. Johnowi już go nawet nie było go żal.  
\- Sherlock.- powiedział, przerzucając go sobie przez ramię. - Pójdziemy do sklepu, czy będziesz współpracować, czy nie.  
Tamten odburknął coś nieprzyzwoitego i prychnął jak koń, więc John poczuł podmuch powietrza na szyi.  
Nie bacząc na protesty, zaczął schodzić na dół, ostrożniej, niż zwykle, bo miotający się, żywy ciężar trochę przesuwał mu co chwilę środek ciężkości.  
\- Wolałem cię, jak byłeś taki raczej słodziutki. I przylepny. A takiego dąsającego się dupka nikt nie lubi…  
\- A kogo to…- usłyszał obok ucha.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że ciągle prowadzę te sama rozmowę.- stwierdził z westchnieniem, stawiając go na dole, przed drzwiami wejściowymi.- Ty się wkurzasz, a ja próbuję cię pogodzić z rzeczywistością.  
\- No to słabo ci idzie.  
\- Tak, może to prawda, ale ty też musisz się postarać. A jak na razie…  
Przerwał, bo chłopak znów próbował mu się wyrwać i musiał poświęcić całą uwagę temu, jak mu to uniemożliwić.  
Potem ocenił jego gotowość na wyjście na zewnątrz: miękkie buty, które miał na stopach, nadawały się na ulicę, póki nie zaczęło padać. Na szczęście mała była na to szansa: przeszedł front i po okresie burz ochłodziło się trochę, ale było bezchmurnie.  
Dlatego bez skrupułów postawił go na chodniku, żeby mieć wolne ręce do zamknięcia drzwi wejściowych. Kątem oka zerkał, żeby mieć pewność, że ten mu nie ucieknie, ale także- że nie dostaje jakiegoś ataku lęku. W końcu to było pierwsze wyjście po tym… incydencie.  
\- Ty!-zaczął i John już wiedział, że nie ma się czym martwić, Sherlock był już mniej nabzdyczony, a bardziej wściekły (z domieszką urażonej godności), ale to było niemal normalne w tym przypadku, w końcu wyniósł go pod pachą na zewnątrz.  
\- Ostatni raz pytam: chcesz się wrócić i przebrać, czy wybierasz opcje niedorozwiniętego fana „Harry’ego Pottera”? Hmmm?- zapytał lekko złośliwie, jak sam przyznał w duchu, ale on też już był u kresu swojej wytrzymałości.  
Poza tym trochę zdążył poznać swojego współlokatora przez te lata i wiedział, że choć tamten lubi pogrążać się w złym nastroju, to potem trudno mu samemu się z tego wyrwać i ktoś z zewnątrz musi mu w tym pomóc.  
Kiedyś wystarczyło poczekać na jakieś intrygujące śledztwo, ale teraz, kiedy ta opcja nie była dostępna, trzeba było przejąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Sherlock potrzebował zmiany scenerii i czegokolwiek, co skutecznie wyrwie go z obecnego toru myśli, który nie zaprowadzi go do niczego dobrego.  
\- Daję ci pięć minut na wybranie sklepu, do którego pójdziemy najpierw..-zapowiedział, ale tamten był zbyt głęboko zaangażowany w bycie obrażonym, żeby współpracować, więc John podjął tę decyzję za niego.  
Zerknął na komórkę, znalazł adres i wziął go za rękę, ciągnąc za sobą. Chłopiec dał się prowadzić przez chwilę, ale zaraz zaczął marudzić:  
\- Gdzie idziemy? Nie możemy wziąć taksówki?  
\- Tak się składa, że to niedaleko.- odparł rozsądniejszy z nich dwóch, z filozoficznym spokojem.  
I rzeczywiście, było niedaleko.  
Sklep wywołał prychniecie pogardy. Na wystawie leżały fantazyjnie zaaranżowane buty dla dzieci, a nazwa wymalowana była na różowo.  
\- Co to za ohyda?  
\- Hmmm… myślałem, że to wydedukujesz. W końcu to twoja super moc.  
Sherlock warknął coś pod nosem i dał się wciągnąć do środka, potykając się tylko lekko na trzech małych stopniach.  
\- No, pospiesz się.- ponaglił go John, bo potykając się, tamten pociągnął go mocno w bok , tak, że ledwo utrzymał się na nogach. Oszklone drzwi brzęknęły a zamiast dzwonka rozległa się jakaś drażniąca uszy melodyjka.  
Już zaczynał żałować, że tu przyszli.  
To miał być taki żarcik, żeby Sherlock się rozchmurzył albo wkurzył, ale wreszcie na coś innego, niż to, co go irytowało od kilku dni, ale już czuł, że najbardziej wkurzony to będzie on sam.  
Sherlock był równie współpracujący, co lekka i ruchliwa kula u nogi. W dodatku w środku sklepu okazało się, że ze względu na wczesną porę, był pozbawiony klientów i John nie mógł rozmawiać w przyjacielem swobodnie, ponieważ od razu stali się centrum zainteresowania kilku lekko elegancko ubranych i znudzonych ekspedientek- młodych i ładnych, oraz kompletnie nie zainteresowanych Johnem… Natomiast zachwyconych Sherlockiem, który z kolei był bardzo niezachwycony tym obrotem spraw.  
John jakoś otrząsnął się ze zdziwienia, rozpoznał oznaki i trącił go lekko w ramię (detektyw puścił jego rękę i wbił swoje w kieszenie szlafroka, stanowczo okazując wszystkim obecnym, jak duży ma dystans do wszystkiego).  
\- Nie bocz się tak… miało być fajnie.- i nagle wpadło mu do głowy, jak wykorzystać okoliczność, że przy kobietach detektyw nie będzie chciał się demaskować. –Przyszliśmy tutaj, żeby ci kupić nową tunikę? Tak to się nazywa?  
Sherlock dosłownie warknął z głębi gardła, ale gdy najbardziej zdeterminowana ekspedientka podeszłą w zasięg głosu, powiedział, udając dziecko:  
\- Szata. To się nazywa szata. I już tego nie chcę.  
\- A co w takim razie? Wybierzesz sobie sam, czy mam ci pomóc? A może ta miła pani ci pomoże?  
Sherlock wzdrygnął się komicznie i patrząc na stojącą blisko kobietę wyrażającą całą sobą uprzejme zainteresowanie i chęć pomocy, schował się za nogi Johna.  
\- Nie wstydź się.- powiedział tamten, ubawiony swoim pomysłem, , ale kiedy dzieciak zacisnął mu pięści na kurtce na plecach, przestraszył się, że trochę przesadził i teraz powinien mu pomoc przejść przez tę sytuacje z jak najmniejszym uszczerbkiem na godności.  
\- Nazywa się Sherlock i jest trochę nieśmiały. Wyszliśmy nieco pospiesznie z domu…- wyjaśnił przyjaźnie. Teraz było mu przykro, że nie był bardziej stanowczy w kwestii ubioru, kiedy wychodzili z domu.- Chcemy wybrać coś eleganckiego, tak, żeby można było w tym pójść na podwieczorek u królowej.- zażartował.- Gdyby przyszła taka konieczność.- uśmiechnął się szeroko, chcąc dać do zrozumienia, że jest miły i niegroźny.  
Ekspedientka odpowiedziała przyjaznym uśmiechem i przeniosła znów spojrzenie na dziecko- a nawet posunęła się do wyciągnięcie ręki w jego kierunku i obejścia Johna tak, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w twarz i przywitać się porządnie.  
John myślał, że Sherlock przestanie się chować za nim- bo jaki poziom zagrożenia mogła stanowić ta wiotka i przyjazna kobieta?- ale mały wyraźnie tak nie uważała, bo obszedł go dookoła, tak, żeby cały czas trzymać się na dystans od ekspedientki, a w dodatku złapał się kurczowo, oboma rękami dłoni dorosłego i niezbyt subtelnie zaczął ciągnąc go, w milczeniu, ale z wyraźną determinacją, w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Nie chcesz nowego ubrania?- wtrąciła się kobieta i John już gotował się na nagły odwrót po tym, jak jego przyjaciel sprowadzi ją werbalnie do kupki dobrze ubranego nieszczęścia, ale zdziwił się niepomiernie, gdy usłyszał:  
\- Nie chcę.- wypowiedziane takim tonem, jakby detektyw był bardziej przestraszony, niż zły. Uścisnął go od razu uspokajająco za rękę i przejął inicjatywę, nie próbując już wypychać go przed siebie.  
\- Sherlock jest dzisiaj trochę nie w humorze. Jak widać po jego stroju.  
Ekspedientka się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Ale skoro tu już jesteśmy, może pokaże nam pani jakieś… garnitury dla niego i porządne buty, które do tego pasują…  
\- Oczywiście.- odpowiedziała z entuzjazmem, odnajdując się wreszcie w wyuczonej roli.  
Zaprowadziła ich na tył sklepu.  
Kiedy przechodzili obok pozostałych dwóch kobiet, jedna z nich, ta z krótszymi włosami, powiedziała z autentycznym podziwem:  
\- Jaki śliczny dzieciak! Wyglądasz jak… jak elf, albo jakiś zaklęty królewicz z bajki…  
Sherlock obrzucił ją tylko czujnym spojrzeniem, nie przywiązując wagi do jej słów, ale John też je usłyszał i jakoś go uderzyły.  
Myślałby kto, że one już musiały tu widzieć najróżniejsze dzieci, wszystkich ras, kolorów i wielkości; i powinny chyba nabrać odporności na śliczne dzieci. Sherlock nie był aż tak… zerknął na niego kontrolnie- ale tamten wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak rano, w rozciągniętym podkoszulku i spodniach od piżamy i w za dużym szlafroku. Czyli jak naburmuszony ośmiolatek z zapuszczoną fryzurą- owszem, ładny, ale nie aż tak, żeby wzbudzać korki na ulicach. W dodatku w tej właśnie chwili miał minę jakby wcale nie chciał tu być a to nie przydawało mu uroku.  
\- Chodźmy stąd. Chcę iść do domu...- syczał cicho, ale John zabrnął już za daleko, by się wycofać.  
Ekspedientka już dla nich wybierała garnitury, więc mogli rozmawiać w miarę swobodnie, byle niezbyt głośno.  
\- Przecież i tak chciałeś nowe, ładniejsze ubranie. Musisz mieć co na siebie włożyć, jeśli chcesz się poczuć… lepiej.  
\- I tak nie mam po co wychodzić z mieszkania.  
\- Ale może będziesz miał! I co, pójdziesz w szlafroku, jak dzisiaj, czy w tych ubrankach dla lalek, które przysłał ci Mycroft?  
Trafił w sedno, wystarczyło wspomnieć o ubraniach z torby od Mycrofta, żeby przekonać detektywa do odrobiny cierpliwości.  
Później John odebrał od ekspedientki kilka wybranych przez nią garniturów, które uzyskały wstępną, choć niechętną, akceptację dzieciaka i zaprowadził go do przymierzalni.  
Tam pomógł mu je przymierzyć i wybrali dwa- jeden jasny na ciepłe dni i drugi- grubszy i prawie czarny, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby to miało potrwać trochę dłużej.  
Kiedy wyszli z przymierzalni, czekały już na nich przygotowane buty do kompletu. Doktor zgarnął wszystko, jak leci i poszedł do lady, gdzie usuwano zabezpieczenia przed kradzieżą.  
Sherlock został nagle sam.  
Wtedy ta kobieta, która powiedziała, że jest podobny do elfa, podeszłą , prawdopodobnie, żeby mu pomóc.  
Sherlock obrzucił ją uważnym spojrzeniem i odruchowo wycofał się przed nią pod ścianę.  
\- Mam na imię Stefani. Możesz mi tak mówić. – powiedziała uprzejmie.- To co, które zmienimy najpierw?- zapytała, podnosząc nieco głos, jak większość kobiet, kiedy do niego teraz mówiły. Może dzieci to lubiły, on nie znosił.  
\- Nie chcę. Idź sobie.- powiedział nieprzyjaźnie; a ponieważ nie miał pojęcia jak udawać ośmiolatka, wybrał podeście bezpośrednie.  
Twarz kobiety ściągnęła się w wyrazie gniewu.  
\- Dlaczego?- spytała z wyraźnym rozczarowaniem, jakby jej naprawdę zależało.- Jesteś taki nieuprzejmy. Może naprawdę ktoś cię podmienił w kołysce.  
\- Co?- zapytał odruchowo, nie mając pojęcia, o czym mowa.  
\- Kiedy jakieś dziecko jest za mądre, albo z jakiegoś powodu spodoba się królowej elfów, poleca swoim sługom, żeby je porwały, zostawiając w zamian jedno z jej dzieci.- odparła spokojnie, jakby uświadamiała mu naukowe fakty.  
\- To nie ma sensu.- stwierdził, ze zmarszczonym nosem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
\- Ależ ma! Słyszałeś o kukułkach? Ona jest taką kukułką. W ten sposób jej dzieci mają dobrą opiekę, a później, jak dorosną i rozpoznają, kim są- wrócą do niej, do jej podziemnego królestwa.  
Mózg Sherlocka próbował znaleźć w tym jakikolwiek sens, związany z jego obecną sytuacją, a kiedy go nie znalazł, oskarżył kobietę:  
\- To jest jakaś… bajka!- i wydał usta. Dla niego te słowa kończyły sprawę.  
Ale Stefanie rozpromieniła się wyraźnie:  
\- Oczywiście! A ty nie lubisz bajek? Uważasz ze jesteś już na nie za duży? A gry komputerowe? To też bajki! Myślisz, że to prawda? – ewidentnie z niego kpiła, choć wydawało jej się, że jest miła. Pragnienie detektywa, żeby zepsuć jej dobry humor, wzrosło.  
\- Nie gram na komputerze.- mruknął ponuro.  
\- Ach tak…- powiedziała to w taki sposób, że nie było wątpliwości-oskarżała go o kłamstwo. Spojrzał na nią groźnie i wciągnął powietrze, żeby zacząć tyradę...  
Na szczęście, w tej właśnie chwili pojawił się przy nich John i załagodził sytuację, wyraźnie ucieszony, że przyjaciel rozmawia z kimś (na pozór) przyjaźnie. Sherlock natomiast ucieszył się, że ktoś przejmie na siebie ciężar tej idiotycznej konwersacji i zamilkł, pozwalając Johnowi zachować swoje złudzenia.  
Spotem już szybko uwinęli się z wyborem butów i kilku par zwyczajnych dżinsów oraz kilkunastu podkoszulków i prostych bluz.  
Skoro Mycroft za to płacił…

***

Wrócili do domu.  
Sherlock był cały czas zadziwiająco milczący i John zaczął się zastanawiać, o czym rozmawiał z tą kobieta w sklepie; przyglądał mu się ukradkiem przez całą drogę do domu i zastanawiał czy- abstrahując od kupowania ubrań, które podobały się im obu, może uznać tę wycieczkę za sukces, czy nie…  
„Wygląda, jakby na mniej zdesperowanego. To chyba dobrze? Może niedługo dowiem się o co chodzi- choćby z doboru eksperymentów, które zacznie robić w ciągu następnych paru dni” pomyślał, rozpakowując zakupy.  
Sherlock tymczasem siedział w łazience, a kiedy z niej wyszedł, był ubrany w najmniej komiczny zestaw ubrań z torby od Mycrofta.  
John zadowolony, z siebie, włączył sobie TV i sięgnął po świeżo zaparzoną herbatę. Miał zamiar spędzić resztę dnia tak, jak obiecał swoim plecom- w jednym miejscu, z filiżanką herbaty i ciastkami pod ręką.  
Ale jak zwykle, gdy miał takie plany, wszechświat miał dla niego inne zajęcie.  
Tym razem już po godzinie Sherlock wyszedł ze swojej sypialni i stwierdził, jakby kontynuował jakaś rozmowę:  
\- Ta wróżka sprzed dwóch miesięcy, nie chce ze mną rozmawiać.  
\- Jaka wróżka?- zapytał, jak zawsze zagubiony w tych sytuacjach, John.  
\- Ta, która twierdziła, że umie odgadnąć, czego ktoś chce.  
\- Nie pamiętam  
\- Normalka. Zawsze zapominasz, jak nie zapiszesz tego w blogu.  
\- Nie zawsze- uparł się John.  
\- Prawie zawsze. Nieważne. Zadzwoniłem do niej, a ona się zdenerwowała.  
Doktor poruszył brwiami z powątpiewaniem.  
\- A ty nie masz z tym nic wspólnego, prawda? Jak zwykle.  
\- Nie miałem.-potwierdził poważnie detektyw.  
\- Wątpię. Co jej powiedziałeś?- zapytał John, cierpliwie. Potem skupi się na szczegółach, na razie ustali poziom strat.  
\- To też nie jest ważne.- nabzdyczył się Holmes.- Musisz do niej iść.-zakomunikował prosto z mostu.  
\- Ja? Dlaczego? I po co?  
\- Przecież mówię- bo ona nie chce ze mną gadać!  
\- Ale w jakiej sprawie, do licha!- wybuchnął John. – Chodzi o śledztwo? Wróciłeś do niego?  
\- Nie… nie chodzi o śledztwo.-nagle detektyw zaczął mówić powoli i ostrożnie , tak, że można było zaczął odnieść wrażenie, że specjalnie stara się być enigmatyczny.  
\- Nigdzie nie pójdę, jeśli mi nie powiesz, o co chodzi.- zaznaczył Watson stanowczo.  
Tamten gapił się wprost przed siebie, zastanawiał się chyba, ile chce albo może mu powiedzieć. W końcu podjął decyzje.  
\- Chodzi o moją zamianę w dziecko. Przemyślałem to i jeśli to jest naukowo niemożliwe… ale się stało, to może przyczyny nie są… fizycznie możliwe?  
John zastanawiał się, co właściwie miał na myśli, ale przede wszystkim nie podobało mu się to, że mały znowu wrócił do tego tematu.  
\- Ale już to… już się z tym pogodziłeś.  
\- John, jak mógłbym się pogodzić z czymś takim?- Sherlock był zdziwiony i smutny. - Muszę zrobić wszystko, co się da. A nawet to, czego nigdy bym nie zrobił w każdym innym przypadku…  
\- Czyli na przykład –poszedł do wróżki.- dokończył wstrząśnięty doktor.  
\- Zawsze można spróbować.- dzieciak unikał jego spojrzenia. Wbił je w podłogę i wyglądał bardzo nieszczęśliwie.  
\- I co? Zapytałeś ją, czy to jakieś zaklęcie? Co ci powiedziała?- Johnowi było go trochę żal, ale głównie był zszokowany- Sherlock Holmes rozważający realność czarów? Trochę za dużo dziwności, jak dla niego…  
\- Nie odpowiedziała, bo powiedziała, że nie zasługuje na odpowiedzi.  
\- Dlaczego?- doktor próbował sobie przypomnieć tamtą sytuacje. Sęk w tym, że przemiana jego przyjaciela przyćmiła wcześniejsze sprawy i jedyne, co teraz pamiętał, to tego krewkiego syna wróżki.  
\- Musisz do niej pójść. Reszta jest teraz nieważna.  
John nagle nabrał pewności, że jego przyjaciel zdążył obrazić tę kobietę i dlatego odmówiła dalszej rozmowy. Na to wystarczała mu zwykle pierwsza minuta.  
\- Wkurzyłeś ją, a teraz ja mam pójść i ją udobruchać, tak?  
\- No, w zasadzie… to tak. W uproszczeniu i dużym skrócie.  
Johnowi nie uśmiechało się świecić za niego oczami, ale jeśli miało mu to poprawić humor… no bo przecież nie pomóc… to chyba niemożliwe?  
Westchnął ciężko, teatralnie.  
\- Przypomnisz mi, gdzie ona mieszka? Pójdę do niej.  
Sherlock znalazł mu adres i zasypał wskazówkami dotyczącymi rozmowy.  
\- Ale nie wierzysz w to, nie?- upewnił się przed wyjściem, zaniepokojony. Jeśli to był sposób w jaki Sherlock wariował, to on nie chciał brać w tym udziału.  
\- Nie bój się, nie wierze.- zapewnił go detektyw.  
„To po co ja tam idę?” chciał już zapytać John, ale się powstrzymał i wyszedł z mieszkania w ciepły i parny wieczór.

 

Szedł tam w ciemno, nie umawiając się wcześniej, ryzykując, że nie zostanie przyjęty, ale przecież Sherlock nie umiał czekać- kiedy coś wymyślił, musiało to być zrobione natychmiast.  
Poza tym, gdyby próbował się umówić, mogłoby się okazać, że usłyszałby to samo, co detektyw- współpracowali razem i ludzie często przyjmowali, że mają podobne charaktery, póki John nie udowodnił im, że jest nieco bardziej cierpliwy. 

***

Przypominał sobie szczegóły śledztwa, gdy tylko zobaczył miejsce, w którym pracowała wróżka- małe mieszkanie w kamienicy w Camden, z dyskretnym dopiskiem przy (zapewne zmyślonym) nazwisku umieszczonym koło przycisku domofonu.  
Niska, drobna kobieta z czarnymi włosami i zmęczoną twarzą otwarła mu drzwi wejściowe a potem poleciła poczekać w maleńkim korytarzyku- co uznał za dobry znak; widocznie nie miała tak wielu klientów, żeby nie mieć zupełnie czasu na rozmowę. John nie poznałby jej na ulicy, ale tutaj, w znajomym otoczeniu, przypomniał ją sobie natychmiast.  
Po około pół godzinie z pokoju na końcu korytarzyka wyszła jakaś starsza kobieta, którą John uznał za klientkę więc poszedł zająć jej miejsce.  
Wszedł do niedużego pokoju z okrągłym stołem na środku i grubymi, sięgającymi podłogi zielonymi zasłonami w oknach. Nic się nie zmieniło odkąd ostatnio tu był, tyle, że w zupełnie innych okolicznościach.  
\- Wiedziałem, że pan się zjawi. –powiedziała. – To było łatwe do przewidzenia.- stwierdziła z pewnością, której nie tak daleko było do Sherlockowskiego: „Wiem coś, czego ty nie wiesz!”  
John chyba już przywykł, bo go to już nie złościło (póki nie chodziło o Mycrofta, do jego pewności siebie nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić).  
\- Skąd? Wyczuła to pani?  
Zaśmiała się. Trzeba jej było przyznać, że śmiech miała bardzo przyjemny- ciepły i niski, lecz nie zachrypnięty.  
\- Ależ skąd! Chodzi o to, że ten detektyw dzwonił. Szybko pana wysłał. Nagle mu zależy!- uśmiechała się, ale on wyczuwał, że tak naprawdę nie jest przyjazna, że nie pochwala ich zachowania. Nie do końca.  
Chrząknął i usiadł, czekając na dalszy ciąg. Kiedy ten nie nadszedł, zapytał cicho:  
\- O co tu chodzi? Bo widzi pani- on mnie tu wysłał, ale nie bardzo wprowadził w sytuację. Często tak robi.  
\- I to jest część problemu… zgadza się pan ze mną?  
John wzruszył ramionami. Co miał powiedzieć? Że już do tego przywykł? Nie chciał być nielojalny, ale najwyraźniej pytanie było retoryczne, bo wróżka miała dosyć dobre wyobrażenie o osobowości detektywa.  
Potwierdziły to jej słowa:  
\- Za mało przejmuje się ludźmi, za rzadko ufa uczuciom, nie chce się otworzyć, nie chce się przywiązać do nikogo… I właśnie dlatego ciągle jest nieszczęśliwy. Co okazuje jako niezadowolenie i frustrację, ale nie rozumie, że sam się do tego przyczynił. A ludzie, którzy są w stanie go znieść, którym jest drogi; których przetestował, na wszelkie możliwe sposoby… ludzie tacy, jak pan… Muszą znosić jego humory, bez jednego dziękuje, bo on nadal im nie ufa.- wyrecytowała, jakby to miała gdzieś zapisane.  
John nie mógł nie wyrazić podziwu:  
\- Niezłe powiedziane. I w sumie, wszystko się zgadza. –ale tu naszły go wyrzuty sumienia z powodu naruszenia lojalności.- Z tym, że ostatnio coś się w nim zmieniło.- powiedział, niepewny ile może jej powiedzieć.  
Czemu nie zapytało to samego Sherlocka? Nie chciał jej informować o słabościach przyjaciela, a nawet nie wiedział, czy bardziej chodzi mu o to, jaki jest teraz mały, czy o to, że zaczął okazywać emocje i potrzebować opieki? Chyba tak to można nazwać.  
Musiał się jednak szybko namyślać, bo wróżka zapytała, z nieudawaną ciekawością:  
\- Co się z nim stało?  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wstała i wyciągnęła z szuflady niedużej komody stojącej pod ścianą ażurową chustę, która potem naciągnęła na ramiona. Widocznie zrobiło jej się chłodniej.  
John przełknął ślinę. Jak opowiedzieć to wszystko, co ostatnio się działo na Baker Street, żeby ktoś miał szansę w to uwierzyć?  
\- On… Trudno w to może uwierzyć, ale on… Zamienił się w dziecko.  
Wróżka zawinęła się ciaśniej szalem z frędzlami i powiedział pobłażliwie:  
\- Ja potrafię uwierzyć w bardzo wiele rzeczy…  
\- Pewnie tak.- przyznał chętnie.- Więc pani mi wierzy. To dobrze.- zastanawiał się, co teraz powiedzieć .- Nie wiemy, czemu się tak stało, nie rozumiemy… to przekracza… Rozumie pani…- zaplątał się.  
Nie będzie przecież jej tego tłumaczył, to chyba jasne, że Sherlock czuje się źle w tym stanie.- Czy mogłaby pani powiedzieć, o co w tym chodzi? Czy pani o czymś takim słyszała, albo… coś?- zakończył niezdarnie, ale z nadzieją.  
Wróżka machnęła ręka i znowu wstała.  
\- Robię sobie herbatę, chce pan?  
\- Tak, chętnie się napije.- odpowiedział automatycznie, nawet nie myśląc, co mówi.  
Po chwili wróciła z drugiego pomieszczenia, które musiało być kuchnią, trzymając w rękach porysowaną metalową tacę w jakiś wytarty wzorek, z czajniczkiem, filiżankami i cukiernicą. Wszystko wyglądało, na bardzo zużyte, ale jakby było warte sporą sumę, przed przejściem długiej drogi do tego ciemnego salonu.  
\- Mam tu tylko Earl Greya. Nie mieszkam tutaj, a moi goście rzadko tak naprawdę pijają to, co im podam.  
\- Nie szkodzi.- powiedział odruchowo, on chyba także był z tych, którzy nie mogli się skupić na napoju.  
Ale nalewanie i mieszanie napoju pomagało się odrobinę uspokoić i pewnie po to ona w ogóle była.  
Wróżka usiadła znowu przy stole i zabrała się za swoją herbatę. Wydawała się też jej potrzebować, tej chwili na namysł.  
\- No więc tak. Nie wiem, czy się panu spodoba moja odpowiedź, ale powiem panu wszystko, co wiem. Nie mam w tym żadnego interesu, żeby kłamać .  
John krótko skinął głową, przyjmując jej słowa do wiadomości.  
Chciał jej wierzyć, chciał prawdziwego wyjaśnienia, a nie jakiś hocków- klocków o magicznym wpływie księżyca na długość włosów w nosie.  
\- Kiedy go zobaczyłam pierwszy raz- Sherlocka oczywiście- zrobił na mnie wrażenie bardzo niespokojnego. Nie tylko zewnętrznie. Miał w sobie silnie zaburzona równowagę między… właściwie wszystkim. A to niedobre, bardzo niedobre.  
John chrząknął. No i proszę- dostał jednak solidną porcję bredni. A babka wyglądała na taką rozsądną!  
Ale oczywiście nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć tego na głos.  
Zastanawiał się już, co powie przyjacielowi po powrocie; jak to ubierze w słowa, żeby brzmiało komicznie. Może uda mu się go rozśmieszyć.  
Potrzebowali się pośmiać. Ostatnio tak mało mieli powodów.  
\- Jego okropne maniery, nieczułość i krótkowzroczność, to za jakiego się miał… to wszystko nie była jego wina. Nie do końca.  
Doktor pomyślał o obecnym detektywie- małym, smutnym, chlipiącym mu w szyję, śpiącym z nim w łóżku i chowającym się za jego nogami w sklepie… I musiał przyznać jej rację. Sherlock nie od zawsze był taki… wyniosły.  
\- Wiem, że odpowiedzią w takich sytuacjach jest zwykle miłość…  
„O tak! Zaczyna się. Jakbyśmy mieli za mało bzdur do tej pory!”  
\- Ale to czasem może nie wystarczyć. Albo ktoś potrzebuje pewnego rodzaju miłości, takiej, jaką nie każdy może mu dać. W każdym razie…- oparła łokcie na stole i upiła łyczek z cieniutkiej filiżanki.- Pomyślałam sobie, że on potrzebuje pomocy. I pomogłam mu. Jest taki rytuał. Prosty i zwykle nieskuteczny.- uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli.- Na pewno nigdy nie słyszałam, ani nie widziałam tak spektakularnych efektów, jak te, o których pan mówił.  
\- C-co?- John się aż zająknął. Musiał się dowiedzieć konkretów, bo Sherlock będzie go wypytywał.- Jak wygląda ten rytuał?  
Wróżka machnął ręka lekceważąco.  
\- Spaliłam trochę lawendy i majeranku.  
\- Tylko tyle? Na pewno? To przecież nie mogło sprawić…  
\- Powiedziałam jeszcze kilka słów. Wiem, że pan nie wierzy w to wszystko, ale po prostu… jakby to powiedzieć, żeby pan zrozumiał-chciałam mu dać szansę na przywrócenie równowagi, którą każdy z nas powinien mieć. Jest takie zdanie- znaczy mniej więcej tyle, co: „niech ci się wiedzie” albo „wesołych świat”- nic więcej.  
Doktor zaczął się trząść w środku- cokolwiek zrobiła ta kobieta, to nie mogło… a jednak… a jednak…  
\- Czy nie mogłaby pani tego jednak jakoś cofnąć ? tak na wszelki wypadek? Gdyby miało pomóc? on bardzo teraz cierpi. Nie jest sobą, nie czuje się sobą, ciągle się boi… Jest bardzo nieszczęśliwy, bo nie może robić tego, co kocha. Czego potrzebuje dla równowagi psychicznej.  
\- A na pewno wiecie obaj, co dla niego jest najlepsze?  
\- Ale to nie pani sprawa, nie?- uprzejmość mu się już skończyła.- Zadecydowała pani za niego i co? I teraz jest taki…  
\- A ile ma lat?  
\- Co?  
\- Ile ma lat? To znaczy, na ile wygląda jako to dziecko?  
John przetarł ręka czoło. Trudno, powie jej wszystko.  
\- Dziesięć. Ale wygląda na osiem.  
\- To prawdopodobnie wtedy stracił wewnętrzną równowagę. Inaczej nie umiem sobie tego wytłumaczyć.  
\- I co z tego? Niby, że dostał powtórkę z życia? Drugą szansę, żeby co?  
\- Żeby lepiej je przeżyć, dojrzeć. Nie tylko fizycznie, ale i pod tym dużo ważniejszym względem.- zakończyła wróżka z taka pewnością, że John przez chwilę rozważał jej słowa .  
\- Ale jak? Jak może wyrosnąć na innego człowieka, skoro jest tym samym Sherlockiem Holmesem, co wtedy?- powiedział bezradnie.  
\- Może teraz zmieniły się okoliczności. Może ma wokół siebie innych ludzi i dzięki temu nie będzie musiał stać się taki sam. Ale może to nie wystarczy, może taka jest jego natura i będzie musiał stać się taki sam. Nie i wiem. Prawdę mówiąc, to wszystko wymyślam na poczekaniu i widzę po pana minie…  
John zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Proszę się nie denerwować- widzę po panu, że pan to uważa za jedna wielka bzdurę. I może ma pan rację. A może nie. Bo przecież Sherlock JEST teraz dzieckiem.  
\- A czy nie mógłby pan jednak, jakoś… to odwrócić ? ten rytuał? Sherlock na pewno by tego chciał. Zapłacę pani ile pani zechce…- to oczywista bzdura, ale gorzej już chyba nie może być, a nie zaszkodzi. Chyba wypalenie kilku ziółek…  
\- Skoro się pan upiera… Mogę spróbować.- wstała i odłożył szal na oparcie krzesła.  
\- Ale to też będzie improwizacja.- spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
John uśmiechnął się, nie ustępując i kobieta poszła do kuchni.  
\- Czy ja mogę przy tym być?- krzyknął za nią i usłyszał:  
\- Może pan, to naprawdę nic takiego.  
I rzeczywiście, musiał przyznać, że przynajmniej co do tego się nie myliła. Rytuał nie był niczym niesamowitym.  
Niecodziennym i owszem- z powodu zapachu palonych ziół i dziwnych słów, powtarzanych monotonnym głosem, ale poza tym- to było zupełnie… Nie robiące wrażenia czegoś potężnego, czegoś co ma siłę by zmienić człowieka z jego młodszą o dwadzieścia pięć lat wersję. No ale czego się spodziewał, z drugiej strony?  
Dlatego wychodził stamtąd nieusatysfakcjonowany i przygnębiony. Teraz, już po spotkaniu, poczuł, że jednak liczył na coś: jakąś informację, wskazówkę, cokolwiek, co będzie mógł zanieść przyjacielowi i dodać mu otuchy.  
To, co dostał- nie zadowalało ani jego, ani Sherlocka…


	2. Chapter 2

Oczywiście detektyw czekał na powrót swojego współlokatora niemal warując pod drzwiami i kazał sobie powtórzyć każde słowo rozmowy tyle razy, że John w końcu się zbuntował, gorzko żałując, że nie nagrał jej na komórce.  
Widać było jak trudno jest się Sherlockowi pogodzić z pomysłem, że istnieje coś, czego nie potrafi zbadać; czego istnienia nie pojmuje.  
Nawet, jeśli uważał, żeby tego nie nazywać „magią”.  
\- I co teraz?- zapytał w końcu Watson, kiedy tamten zapadł w dłuższe milczenie, ewidentnie rozmyślając.- Co teraz zrobisz?  
Sherlock pokręcił tak intensywnie głową, że aż włosy pofrunęły mu na wszystkie strony toteż odgarnął je niecierpliwie z oczu. John pomyślał, że już najwyższy czas je obciąć i nagle zadał sobie pytanie (może niezbyt istotne w tej chwili) jak to możliwe, że te włosy rosną, a on sam najwyraźniej nie. „Nie teraz, skup się! to ważne.”-przywołał się do porządku i patrzył w napięciu, jak Sherlock myśli.  
Po czasie, który dłużył mu się niemiłosiernie, wstał i powiedział:  
\- Muszę pomyśleć. Idź sobie.  
Tak, jakby John nie pozwalał mu się skupić przez samą obecność. Ale OK- to było w normie, przynajmniej dla detektywa. Duży, czy mały, bywał tak samo bezczelny.  
\- To ja zrobię kolację. Zjesz coś?  
\- Nie.  
\- Oczywiście.- doktor wzruszył ramionami. –To weź chociaż te herbatniki.  
Sherlock wziął od niego paczkę ciastek, z miną jakby mu wyrządzał naprawdę wielką przysługę i zabrał je ze sobą do pokoju, ale czy zjadł choć jedno, tego już nie można było być pewnym, bo siedział tam cały wieczór.   
Dopiero w środku nocy, może o pierwszej albo trochę później, Johna obudziły małe, zimne ręce wślizgujące mu się pod żebra, żeby go objąć.  
\- Sher…- wymamrotał z naganą, ledwo się budząc.   
Nie usłyszał nic, ale poczuł na plecach zimny punkt i nacisk- mały przyciskał tam swoją twarz. Trząsł się przy tym trochę- co też poczuł, ale nie chciało mu się budzić do końca, więc tylko się obrócił i przygarnął chłopca do siebie.   
To trzęsienie się mogło oznaczać, że znowu było mu zimno, ale mogło oznaczać coś gorszego, a John nie chciał ryzykować, nie po takim dniu. I rzeczywiście, kiedy się obrócił, detektyw wtulił się natychmiast w przerwę pod jego brodą i głośno przełknął ślinę a potem zaczął wydawać żałosne miauknięcia. Przytulił go więc jeszcze mocniej, czując, że ma ochotę zapłakać zrazem z nim.  
\- Ciiicho… będzie dobrze.  
\- Nieee…- łkał mały.  
\- To się skończy.- obiecał mu, bez pokrycia.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Bo wiem, bo…- i tu zabrakło mu argumentów, więc tylko pogłaskał go po wilgotnych włosach i w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed pocałowaniem w czoło. Nawyki umierają ostatnie.  
Sherlock pociągnął nosem z powątpiewaniem, ale przynajmniej przestał płakać i stopniowo zasnął.

Niestety, następnego dnia okazało się, że wszystko zostało takie samo- tak samo beznadziejne- i detektyw nie wyglądał na pocieszonego. Leżał koło Johna, zagrzebany pod kołdrą, zwinięty w kulkę, ale nie spał i nie można go było namówić na żadne śniadanie. Co było dosyć niepokojące, jeśli wczoraj nie zjadł kolacji.  
\- A więc postanowiłeś się zagłodzić, tak? W proteście?- zapytał z kpiną i prowokująco, ale tamtego to nie obeszło. Zwinął się tylko w ciaśniejszą kulę, której John nie potrafił rozprostować, bez sprawiania mu bólu, więc mimo , zostawił go w spokoju takiego obrażonego na cały świat, żeby sobie poleżał ile zechce. Aż dojdzie do wniosku, że ma dosyć, że mu się znudziło.   
Niestety, tym razem John się przeliczył- to było coś poważniejszego, niż typowe dla detektywa dramatyczne odgrywanie na otoczeniu frustracji spowodowanej tym, że się czegoś nie dostało albo nie można zrobić.   
Tym razem Sherlock nie wyszedł z tego stanu ani tego samego dnia ani następnego i doktor, który przez ten czas pilnował go był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony, bezradny i nieszczęśliwy, bo zdołał wmusić w swojego podopiecznego tylko jeden talerz zupy przez półtorej doby. Stwierdził w końcu, że wyraźnie brakuje mu potrzebnych kwalifikacji… albo autorytetu i zrobił coś, o co się nigdy nie podejrzewał- zadzwonił do Mycrofta.

***

Jak się okazało, w starciu z uporem Sherlocka nawet szara eminencja brytyjskiego rządu niewiele mogła zrobić, poza poleceniem zrobienia badań braciszkowi i oględzinami psychiatry.   
\- Czyli to depresja.- powiedział John do Mycrofta, kiedy ten wrócił z bratem na Baker Street. Niepokojące było to, że Sherlock bez oporu dał się bratu zabrać i zniósł bez protestu wszelkie procedury medyczne, wyglądając przy tym, jakby był na bardzo mocnych prochach uspokajających.  
\- Co się stało?- Mycroft miał zaniepokojony głos i doktor pomyślał, że to pewnie ekwiwalent paniki u kogoś innego. Nie uspokoiło go to zbytnio, dlatego był szczery.  
\- Poszedłem do wróżki , która według Sherlocka mogła mieć coś wspólnego z jego obecnym stanem. Ale ona też nie umiała pomóc. Twierdziła, że tylko mu pomogła jakimś rytuałem odzyskać równowagę wewnętrzną, czy coś…takie New Age’owskie ględzenie jakieś zaklęcia… Próbowała to odczarować, ale oczywiście nic się nie stało. A Sherlock chyba jakoś liczył, że to pomoże. Potem w nocy było mu smutno, ale to też nic nowego, właściwie. Ostatnio często… jest mu smutno. Boi się, tak mu już zostanie… - John też był smutny. Popatrzył na starszego Holmesa błagalnie.- Naprawdę nic się nie da zrobić? Nic nie wiadomo, co to jest?  
Mycroft pokiwał przecząco głową, zastukał nieuważnie w podłogę parasolem i zmyślił się .  
\- Pani Hudson niedługo wraca.- powiedział niby bez związku. John kiwnął głowa, był chory ze smutku i lęku o przyjaciela, ale też zdawał sobie sprawę, że życie nie stanęło w miejscu, tylko dlatego, że mieli niecodzienny problem.  
\- I co zrobimy?.  
\- Pani Hudson to nie problem.- pocieszył go Mycroft.- Ona to jakoś zrozumie. Nigdy nie była zbyt delikatna, a taki mały Sherlock ma swoje… plusy, że tak się wyrażę. To o niego się w tej chwili martwię.  
\- Ja też.- wtrącił John, jakby to nie było oczywiste na pierwszy rzut oka.- Co można zrobić? Co ja mogę zrobić?   
\- Mój brat jest w bardzo złej kondycji psychicznej i gdyby był dzieckiem, prawdziwym dzieckiem, chyba trzeba by było gdzieś go umieścić. Ale ponieważ w środku jest jednak dorosły, to chyba możemy sobie pozwolić na pewne ryzyko i pozostawić go na razie pod twoją opieką.  
John poprawił się na krześle.  
\- On nie zechce iść do szpitala.- stwierdził lojalnie. Tego akurat był pewien. Zawsze.  
\- Tak. Tak to już z nim jest. Nigdy nie lubił się poddawać autorytetom. Nawet jeśli to miało przynieść mu jakieś korzyści. I to także miałem na względzie podejmując moją decyzję. Sherlock pozostanie pod twoją opieką przez jakiś czas- może dojdzie do siebie. Może znajdziemy lekarstwo. Ale trzeba coś zrobić z tym jego… stanem psychicznym. Lekarz zaproponował zmianę otoczenia, na jakiś czas.   
Nie mam pojęcia ,w czym to ma pomóc… Ale psychiatra zalecił zmianę otoczenia na takie, które pacjent lubi najbardziej, z którym ma najlepsze skojarzenia.   
John czekał na dalszy ciąg, bo wiedział, że nie ma potrzebnych danych.   
\- Kiedyś lubił morze.- po chwili przyznał Mycroft.- Nienawidził wyjeżdżać na wakacje, bo się nudził, ale nad morzem… te jego złe humory jakby znikały. Mógł siedzieć na plaży godzinami. Zawsze coś sobie znajdował do zrobienia. Pamiętam...- umilkł, ale doktor i tak zdążył zobaczyć w nim kogoś, kim był dawno, dawno temu, wtedy kiedy Sherlock był otwartym i błyskotliwym dzieciakiem. Kogoś, kogo może nawet by umiał polubić, przy odrobinie wysiłku.  
\- Czyli… jedziemy nad morze?  
\- Tak. Jeśli chcesz mu towarzyszyć.  
\- Jak mógłbym odmówić?   
\- Bardzo łatwo. Nie musisz i nigdy nie musiałeś się nim zajmować. Sam przyjąłeś ten obowiązek na siebie, a mój brat się na to zgodził.  
John uświadomił sobie, że Mycroft przeszedł z nim na ty i nie wiedział, co to znaczy.   
Strasznie chciał zapytać o to Sherlocka, ale nie mógł. Nie dzisiaj. 

***

Spakowanie się na wyjazd nad morze trochę przerosło Johna tym razem, zwłaszcza, że nie potrafił przewidzieć, co będzie im potrzebne na miejscu, którego nigdy na oczy nie widział.   
Chętnie przyjął więc pomoc Mycrofta, który przysłał mu kilku pomocników w drogich ubraniach. Chyba przekroczył jakąś wewnętrzną barierę już przy okazji przyjęcia karty kredytowej, toteż stawanie jej akurat tutaj, nie wydawało się mądre. 

Kiedy wszystko zostało spakowane, potrzebowałby i tak ze dwóch kursów do taksówki, żeby to wszystko załadować, a przecież najważniejszy był Sherlock, którego też trzeba było ciepło ubrać i znieść na dół, bo sam nie chciał zejść.   
Dlatego John nie powiedział też „nie” na auto z prywatnym kierowcą od Mycrofta. Skoro Sherlockowi było wszystko jedno, on nie miał zamiaru się przejmować. Naprawdę miał i tak wystarczająco dużo na głowie i wszystko to było raczej straszne: co zrobić z Sherlockiem? Jak się zachowywać, żeby nie pogorszyć jego stanu? Jak zmusić go do jedzenia? Jak go wyrwać z tej nieznośnej apatii?  
John w biegu pakowania miał nadzieję, że zmiana scenerii naprawdę pomoże, bo sytuacja zaczynała się robić dramatyczna. Sherlock zachowywał się tak, jakby naprawdę stracił całą wolę życia, jakby mu było wszystko jedno.   
Nie chciał jeść, nie chciał wstać z łóżka… Na razie John karmił go łyżeczką, bo tylko wtedy detektyw dawał się nakarmić, przebierał w czyste ubrania i kąpał w wannie, cały czas trzymając tak, żeby tamten nie zwinął się w kłębek- bo po dwóch wypadkach wiedział już, że musi nalewać bardzo mało wody- mały naprawdę przestał się martwić o to, czy ma czym oddychać i doktor bał się coraz bardziej, że się utopi.  
Za trzecim razem (rano następnego dnia mieli wyjechać nad morze) John musiał go ściągnąć z kanapy na która go posadził rano, po to głównie, by nie spędził całego dnia leżąc w swoim łóżku.   
Kiedy próbował coś do niego mówić, nie dostawał odpowiedzi i czuł, że niedługo oszaleje z lęku o niego.   
Kiedy go kąpał, próbując zajrzeć mu w oczy i nie mogąc sprawić, żeby Sherlock na niego przytomnie popatrzył- sam zaczął płakać. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że płacze, póki nie poczuł, że leci mu z nosa.   
Spojrzał z przerażeniem na detektywa, bo nie chciał przysparzać mu więcej zmartwień, a na pewno nie chciał go zaniepokoić. Płaczący nie wiadomo dlaczego opiekun nie jest wiarygodnym opiekunem. Ale nie było o co się martwić- tamten nie zdawał sobie chyba z niczego sprawy- wgapiony w ścianę, z pusta twarzą.   
John wytarł go jak zwykle ręcznikiem i przytulił bardzo mocno.  
\- Ocknij się, proszę! Proszę, bądź normalny! Zrobię, co chcesz, wszystko co tylko chcesz, tylko już przestań udawać zombie.- pocałował go w czoło i pogłaskał po głowie.   
Nieobecny Sherlock nie obrażał się o żadne czułości i żadna ilość protekcjonalności nie wyprowadzała go z równowagi. John nie miałby pretensji, gdyby wreszcie zaczął się na niego wydzierać. Pozwoliłby się obrażać, a i tak nadal byłby wdzięczny i dziękowałby za swoje szczęście nawet, gdyby Sherlock z wściekłości opluł go i dotkliwie pogryzł.   
Wszystko by zrobił, żeby go obudzić z tej (podobno czysto psychologicznej, według lekarzy i psychiatry) katatonii.   
Dlatego pocałował go znowu, tym razem w policzek, a potem w drugi, prowokując go i zaglądając uważnie w twarz, szukając śladów reakcji.  
\- Nie jesteś zły, że tak ci traktuję?- zapytał w końcu niecierpliwie, bo oczy detektywa nadal wyglądały na puste.- Nie wkurzysz się, że myję cię jak dzidziusia i karmię zupką? Gdzie cała twoja złość? Gdzie ta irytacja?  
Nie wiedział, czy naprawdę liczy na to, że go do czegoś sprowokuje, ale mimo to, nie przestawał mówić, bo już zupełnie nie wiedział, co ma robić:  
\- Nie możesz mi tego robić. Potrzebuję cię. A ty mi robisz takie świństwo. To jest nie w porządku. Tyle dla ciebie zrobiłem ostatnio, tyle zniosłem… Dla ciebie.   
Pocałował go jeszcze parę razy, głaszcząc cały czas po włosach i twarzy.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że tylko udajesz, że zaraz się ockniesz i mnie o coś ochrzanisz, albo powiesz, że chcesz iść do miasta rozwiązać jakąś sprawę. A ja ci pozwolę i pójdę z tobą, obiecuję…- płakał teraz już całkiem otwarcie. Po raz pierwszy od… nie pamiętał od kiedy, może od studiów, może od śmierci ojca.   
Sherlock dalej zachowywał się jak lalka. Dał się znieść do łóżka i bez protestu, ubrać w piżamę. To było więcej, niż przerażające- bo było także nie do zniesienia smutne.  
Ale kiedy John chciał już odejść, chłopak wziął go za rękę i mruknął coś niewyraźnie. John nadstawił uszu i z zapałem usiadł na łóżku :  
\- Co? Czegoś chcesz? Zostawić ci lampkę, czy przynieść wody?  
\- Zostań.- usłyszał, więc uśmiechnął się nieco maniakalnie i usiadł przy poduszce , na której leżała głowa detektywa.  
\- Jesteś już ze mną? Co ci się stało?  
\- Nnnie wiem. Poczytaj mi coś.  
John oczywiście wolałby dowiedzieć się, co się działo przez te ostatnie dni i dlaczego akurat teraz przyjaciel postanowił wrócić do niego, ale nie chciał wybrzydzaniem spłoszyć szczęścia, które go spotkało i sięgnął, nie patrząc na półkę, po byle jaka książkę. Oczywiście byle jaka książka na półce w pokoju Sherlocka Holmesa okazała się podręcznikiem kryminalistyki. Zaczął więc czytać podręcznik do kryminalistyki.

Po chwili mały już ziewał i obrócił się plecami, a po kolejnej- rozluźnił tak bardzo, że John wiedział, że zasnął.   
Zastanawiał się krótko, czy z nim nie zostać. Nie chciałby przegapić chwili, w której tamten się obudzi, ale musiał jeszcze coś zjeść- bo zapomniał- umyć się, bo umówieni byli jutro o 9.00 rano.   
Zastanawiał się cały czas, czy nie odwołać tego wyjazdu nad morze, ale uznał, że wyjazd nikomu nie zaszkodzi, zwłaszcza, jeśli ta przytomność potrwa do jutra, bo te kilka wypowiedzianych słów niczego jeszcze nie przesądzało.   
Sherlock nie powiedział, co mu się stało, ani co trzeba robić, żeby tego w przyszłości uniknąć.   
A myślał, że go zna, po tych miesiącach wspólnego mieszkania, które zamieniły się w lata…   
Tyle, że kiedy Sherlock się zmienił w „dziecko”, John musiał odkrywać go na nowo. Nowego nieznanego detektywa, który podlega prawom emocjonalnych przemian- tyle, że jest na to gorzej przygotowany, bo z jakiegoś powodu nie nauczył się tego, co powinien był w dzieciństwie.   
John wreszcie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego ten dorosły tak się opancerzał- bo ten dziecięcy był taki wrażliwy- tak podatny na urazy i niepewny swoich możliwości i chcący ufać, ale przerażony tym, co się z nim stanie, kiedy ktoś to zaufanie zawiedzie. Wróżka mogła mieć rację- detektyw nie był szczęśliwy, ani spełniony, miał pracę, którą kochał i nawet (ostatnio) przyjaciół, ale daleko mu było do spokoju wewnętrznego, do bycia całością, do urzeczywistnienia całego swojego potencjału. Jako przez siebie ukształtowana wersja siebie, za bardzo się bał, by sięgnąć po coś więcej… Utknął w wymyślonej przez siebie roli, która udoskonalał i szlifował przez lata.   
I dlatego naprawdę potrzebował od losu drugiej szansy, cofnięcia się w rozwoju- czyli tego, co właśnie przeżywał.   
Tyle, że John nie miał złudzeń: nawet, gdyby spróbował mu to wytłumaczyć, tamten nigdy nie dostrzeże drugiej szansy w tym co się stało, bo dla niego to jest tylko pasmo utrat: pracy, wolności, samostanowienia, poczucia bezpieczeństwa i kontroli nad swoim życiem.   
Rzeczywiście to stracił- to było prawdą.   
Tyle, że w zamian za to mógł tak wiele uzyskać.   
Tyle, że on tego nie cenił- to była cześć jego szczególnego emocjonalnego upośledzenia, które tak naprawdę nie było niczym innym, jak pancerzem odcinającym go od uczuć i świata. Tak grubym i mocnym i starym, że przestał być czymś obcym, czymś, co można zdejmować, kiedy się zechce, a stał się częścią skóry, częścią jego ja.  
Ten nowy-stary, dziecinnie odsłonięty Sherlock byłby może zdolny… nauczyć się kochać kogoś, kochać siebie, życie…   
John zrozumiał, że o TO głownie chodziło tej wróżce- o to, czego dorosłemu Sherlockowi brakowało z pewnością, o zdolność do miłości.   
I to nie z powodu tej wymyślonej socjopatii, w którą dawno przestał wierzyć.   
Tylko, że kiedy wypiera się emocje, nie można nikogo naprawdę kochać. Można potrzebować kogoś, można myśleć, że się kocha, można być miłym, żeby dostać coś w zamian, można nawet czerpać dużo satysfakcji z życia z tym kimś pod jednym dachem. Można nawet spłodzić i wychować z tym kimś dzieci (choć rzadko będą one szczęśliwe), ale nie można kochać.   
I- sądząc po zachowaniu detektywa- zadowolenie jest wtedy ulotne, a nuda wydaje się zabójcza (a czymże jest nuda jak nie wynikiem wypierania swoich emocji?), a frustracja… wydaje się dyktować warunki całemu otoczeniu.  
Sherlock nie bez powodu sięgnął po narkotyki. One , jeszcze lepiej, niż alkohol, tłumią uczucia. Odsuwają je, tępią ból, ale i sprawiają, że prawdziwa wewnętrzną przyjemność staje się niemożliwa do osiągnięcia. W końcu każde uczucie jest wynikiem chemicznych substancji, krążących po ciele. Jeżeli zaburzymy ten proces, organizm dążący na dłuższą metę do homeostazy, przestanie produkować te substancje, które mu się wstrzykuje. Albo zmusi organizm do tak dużego zużycia zapasów danej substancji wpływającej na mózg, że zanim organizm odbuduje ten zapas, minie sporo czasu- podczas którego organizm, czyli człowiek- czuje się fatalnie.   
To dlatego narkomani nie słynęli z głębokich, pozytywnych uczuć i John prywatnie podejrzewał, że to okres przyjmowania narkotyków dopełnił przemiany Sherlocka w „socjopatę”.   
Być może tak było.   
Teraz jednak miał znowu dziesięć lat i nie potrzebował jeszcze narkotyków, a może jego mózg wrócił do swojego stanu przed ich zażywaniem? Kto wie?   
Mycroft mógłby to wiedzieć, ale John wątpił, żeby chciał się podzielić takimi informacjami, nawet z nim.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock nie czuł się tak… od bardzo dawna. Może od dzieciństwa, bo to wtedy minął największe emocjonalne kamienie milowe, momenty, które go ukształtowały i które, niestety, jakimś trafem zawsze wiązały się z rozczarowaniem.   
Teraz jednak sytuacja była wyjątkowo podła, nawet jak na jego życie.   
Do tej pory był smutny i czasami przerażony (wolał tego nie roztrząsać, bo czuł się od razu okropnie zawstydzony), ale nie wyobrażał sobie… nie myślał… może dlatego, że gdyby pomyślał, to poczułby się tak źle, jak teraz.   
Teraz nie miał już ucieczki- to, co go spotkało, było nadnaturalne i kompletnie go przerosło.   
Dopóki wierzył, że istnieje jakiekolwiek racjonalne wyjaśnienie tego dziwnego wypadku cofnięcia się w rozwoju- mógł mieć nadzieję. Teraz ją stracił i to było nie do zniesienia. Nie miał pojęcia, jak z tym dalej żyć. Gdyby miał raka mózgu, albo urwało mu rękę lub nogę- już zacząłby się dostosowywać: znalazłby wszystkie dostępne informacje na ten temat, co robić, by niepełnosprawność nie utrudniała mu za bardzo życia, do którego przywykł. Gdyby potrzebował protezy- zdobyłby ją, jakoś, może nawet nielegalnie. Gdyby potrzebował lekarstw- to samo. Ale w tej sytuacji… potrzebował CAŁEGO nowego ciała i tego nie dało się załatwić za żadne pieniądze świata.   
I nikt, nawet John nie mógł mu pomóc. Nawet Mycroft.   
Nikt nie mógł mu załatwić powrotu do swojego normalnego rozmiaru, do swojego normalnego życia, którego nie cenił, kiedy trwało, ale teraz nagle, gdy je stracił, wydawało mu się takie… Cudowne! Przynajmniej był wolny i niezależny, przynajmniej mógł pójść gdzie chciał, a asysta przyjaciela była przyjemnym dodatkiem, a nie życiową koniecznością.   
Kiedyś bywał tak często bywał zły, sfrustrowany, rozdrażniony… ale już dawno nie czuł się tak głęboko zraniony, ugodzony do żywego i przygnębiony, zrozpaczony nawet.   
Wydawało mu się, że uodpornił się na takie uczucia, ale okazało się, że stracił także kontrolę nad emocjami.   
Dlatego pogrążył się w mroku na kilka dni.   
Nie myślał zbyt wiele w ich trakcie, po prostu… był. Cierpiąc i chcąc uciec od cierpienia, ale nie mogąc znaleźć żadnego wyjścia, porzucił myślenie, a jeszcze nie był gotowy iść do przodu, zacząć proces godzenia się. Czas był wszystkim, co teraz miał. Toteż się wycofał, w głąb siebie, jak zwykle, gdy spotykał coś, czego nie był w stanie rozwikłać.  
W końcu jednak zaczął zauważać co nieco- jego umysł musiał wreszcie zacząć przetwarzać bodźce z zewnątrz, żeby nie zgubić się całkowicie.   
A kiedy zaczął dostrzegać na powrót świat, oczywiście natknął się od razu na Johna, który był przy nim przez cały ten czas- coraz bardziej przestraszony, coraz bardziej spięty i nieszczęśliwy. Zagubiony, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje.   
Gdy John się załamał, Sherlock był już prawie gotowy wrócić do życia- płacz jego opiekuna to tylko przyspieszył.  
John zasługiwał na trochę wytchnienia, po tym, co dla niego robił. Dlatego Sherlock odezwał się wtedy i pozwolił uspokoić- co zwykle uspokajało Watsona.   
Potrzebowali siebie nawzajem. Sherlock potrzebował nawet bardziej, chociaż kiedyś nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Teraz takie rzeczy nie miały już znaczenia- i tak będzie od niego zależny, na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, przez następne… tyle lat, ile tylko John z nim wytrzyma.   
Wybór był tak prosty, bo Sherlock realnie miał tylko dwie opcje- a pod opiekę starszego brata nie chciał wracać, choćby nie wiadomo co. Dlatego należało nie zniechęcać do siebie jedynej alternatywy - skoro bez niej będzie… geniuszem uwięzionym na zawsze w ciele bezradnego dziecka. Co i tak będzie straszne, nawet jeśli John się nim zaopiekuje.   
Sherlock chętnie pozostałby jeszcze kilka dni w tym stanie zawieszenia, ale John nie mógł już czekać, nie zasługiwał na przedłużanie niepewności. Gdyby do niego nie wrócił, John mógłby niedługo odejść, uznając, że nie nadaje się do opieki nad nim, że poniósł na tym polu porażkę i ktoś inny musi przejąć pałeczkę. A tego detektyw by nie zniósł.   
Poza tym miał nadzieję, że uda mu się wrócić do ich wcześniejszej zażyłości. Skoro miał być dzieckiem do końca życia, to odrobina niańczenia była chyba całkiem na miejscu… właściwie- kiedy tego zabrakło, okazało się, że nieco mu tego brakuje, że jest mu to potrzebne, żeby czuć się bezpiecznie, żeby czuć się na tyle związanym z Johnem, żeby mógł przestać się bać, że John odejdzie z dnia na dzień. Co prawda John stwierdził, że go kocha, ale Sherlock nie miał złudzeń- ta miłość mogła się zacząć dawno temu, może sięgała tych pierwszych chwil bezbrzeżnego podziwu, kiedy się spotkali – ale jak dawno by to się nie zaczęło, doktor dopiero teraz odważył się sobie ją uświadomić i zwerbalizować, teraz, gdy Sherlock zmieniał się w dziecko- bezbronne, urocze, słodkie, irytujące także (w końcu pozostał sobą) ale wyraźnie aseksualne. Johnowi łatwiej było nazywać miłością, to co do niego czuł, kiedy nie oznaczało to tego strasznego „bycia gejem”. Tak przynajmniej to rozumiał, ale mógł się mylić- i to go złościło, bo oznaczało, że nie rozumiał uczuć przyjaciela (swoich zresztą też nie), a potrzebował je rozumieć, żeby czuć, że ma kontrolę nad sytuacją, w której stał się tak zależny od niego. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy stracił poczucie wpływu na tak wiele innych rzeczy.   
Czy on potrafił Johnowi odpowiedzieć takim samym, albo podobnym uczuciem? Nie wiedział. Kiedyś odpowiedź brzmiałaby „raczej nie”, ale teraz… niczego już nie był pewny, zwłaszcza w stosunku do siebie, bo to on zmienił się najbardziej i stał tą zmienna która zniekształcała całe równanie ich wspólnoty. Relacji?   
A skoro tak, to powinien czuć, że ma więcej wpływu na rzeczywistość a nie mniej!  
Znów ogarnęła go rozpacz- przygnębienie tak namacalne jak koc, ale nie tak ciepłe i przyjazne.   
Kiedy był dorosły, wydawało mu się, że starczała mu przyjaźń Johna, jego lojalność i pomoc w śledztwach. Teraz , jako dziecko, potrzebował więcej: miłości, czułości i każdej odrobiny poczucia bezpieczeństwa, jakie mogły mu dać relacje z ludźmi.   
Musiał spróbować odzyskać dawnego, cackającego się z nim, Johna.   
Z tym postanowieniem zasnął tego wieczora, nie słuchając tak naprawdę książki, którą mu czytano. 

***

Ale następnego dnia nie było dobrze.   
John był wyraźnie zadowolony, wreszcie rozluźnił ramiona i jego twarz wyglądała, jakby wreszcie spał lepiej, ale ich interakcje na powrót przybrały formę całkiem „dorosłej” przyjaźni.   
Na początku Sherlock miał nadzieję, że chodzi o ten wyjazd nad morze i że John wstydzi się okazywać uczuć przy kimś obcym (szofer Mycrofta miał w sobie sporo rezerwy, ale był niezwykle pomocny, zważywszy na to, że wkład Sherlocka w całe to noszenie bagażu w jedną i drugą stronę ograniczał się do plątania pod nogami).   
W końcu jednak wszystko zostało rozpakowane i szofer odjechał, ale, choć Sherlock okazywał już wtedy spore zniecierpliwienie, John nie stracił swojego dystansu.  
Wieczorem miał definitywnie dosyć. John go nie przytulał, nie głaskał, o całowaniu nie było mowy, a kiedy spróbował się boczyć i nie odzywać, to tamten po prostu wyszedł na spacer, obejrzeć okolice domku, który wynajął im Mycroft.   
Dlatego, kiedy John wrócił ze spaceru, Sherlock zaciągnął go od razu do łazienki- milcząco ale bardzo sugestywnie, bo w porze, kiedy zwykle zaczynał go zmuszać do położenia się spać.  
John poszedł za nim chętnie, lecz gdy znaleźli się w małej i jasnej łazience, po prostu stanął obok wanny i z bezradnym uśmiechem czekał na dalsze instrukcje, albo wyjaśnienie, bez najmniejszego zrozumienia, o co chodzi.  
\- Czemu mnie tu przyprowadziłeś?- zapytał dobijając tym detektywa i sprawiając, że miał ochotę uderzyć głowa w płytki. Albo - bykiem w brzuch przyjaciela, co miałoby może nawet więcej sensu.   
A powstrzymywało go właściwie tylko to, że i w jednym i drugim przypadku John i tak zmuszałby go do wyjaśnień, i byłby dodatkowo zestresowany. Sherlock i tak musiałby powiedzieć, co czuje, czego chce i co zamierza.   
A nawet najbardziej pobieżny skrót tego wszystkiego, co teraz czuł, napawał go przerażająco mdlącym uczuciem odsłonięcia się- zbyt dużego zbyt… zagrażającego.   
I nie pomagało to, że miałby to powiedzieć Johnowi, który wyraził swoje uczucia. 

Przez następne kilka dni, nie cieszył się zbytnio pobytem nad morzem. Zbyt był zajęty wymyślaniem i realizowaniem tego co wymyślił, żeby sprowokować Johna do okazywania mu czułości w nieco bardziej fizyczny sposób, niż zrobienie mu śniadania albo wypranie poplamionego szlafroka.   
Jedyne, co uzyskał, to to, że John był coraz bardziej zdezorientowany i zirytowany a coraz mniej czuły.   
A także częściej chciał wychodzić na samotne spacery- co Sherlock uznawał za ostateczny dowód swojej klęski.   
Przez dwa pierwsze wieczory proponował oglądanie filmu w TV, ale kiedy już John się ucieszył i zapytał go jaki, zepsuł trochę efekt, machając ręka i twierdząc (z lekką paniką, bo choć to było tak oczywiste, to nie przemyślał, co niby chce oglądać):  
\- Co ty chcesz… Mnie jest wszystko jedno…  
John przyjrzał mu się wtedy uważnie, czekając na wyjaśnienie tego dziwacznego zachowania. Ponieważ się go nie doczekał, zaczął szukać czegoś w niezbyt dobrze odbierającej telewizji, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i powątpiewaniem w oczach, za to bez oczekiwanych przez Sherlocka przyjaznych uczuć.  
Kiedy w końcu znalazł coś, co mu odpowiadało w telewizji, rozsiadł się w miarę wygodnie na małej brązowej sofie w tutejszym salonie, opierając stopy w skarpetkach o krzesło. Sherlock odczekał jeszcze jakieś dziesięć minut, upewniając się, że przyjaciel nie ma już zamiaru się ruszać i władował mu się na kolana tak, żeby siedzieć bokiem do TV (w razie gdyby chciał poudawać, że cokolwiek ogląda).   
John zareagował na to bardzo źle- cały zesztywniał i marszcząc się jeszcze bardziej, jakby był już zły, powiedział, spychając go bardzo zdecydowanie (choć przynajmniej bez obrzydzenia):  
\- Co ty robisz? Zejdź ze mnie…  
W tej sytuacji, nie pozostawało nic innego, jak go posłuchać- pozwolił sobie tylko na lekkie ociąganie. Ale czuł się przy tym… okropnie. Tak okropnie, że zabrakło mu słów protestu- co normalnie nigdy mu się nie zdarzało.   
Zacisnął usta i spuścił głowę, siadając na sofie koło przyjaciela. Zorientował się, że za chwilę się rozpłacze.   
Wstał wiec szybko i wyszedł do łazienki- bo tam mógł pójść, bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Posunął się nawet do tego, iż udał, że się myje, po to tylko, żeby kupić sobie więcej czasu na opanowanie się i upewnienie, że się nie rozpłacze, kiedy wróci do salonu. Czuł , że potrzebuje tej chwili, bo inaczej John zacznie się dopytywać, co się stało, a wtedy… pękną wszelkie tamy, które próbował zbudować, żeby powstrzymać łzy.   
Wrócił na chwilę do salonu, żeby poudawać, że nic się nie stało, a potem uciekł do sypialni- tej mniejszej, na górze, którą sobie wybrał- jak teraz się okazało- przewidująco.

Czuł się upokorzony i znieważony, dlatego też postanowił, że trochę odczeka, aż spróbuje czegoś nowego.   
Ten czas dłużył mu się niepomiernie- wypełniony znudzeniem i złym humorem.

***

Pogoda była piękna, ciepła i słoneczna.   
Tak bardzo, że perspektywa wypoczynku na plaży ściągnęła nad morze prawdopodobnie połowę dorosłych Anglików, z których spora część zwaliła się na teren koło ich wynajętego domu.   
Johnowi by to nie przeszkadzało, gdyby nie świadomość, co o tych tłumach sądzi Sherlock i jak bardzo nienawidzi udawania dzieciaka. Dlatego ich spacery nie były wcale ani tak długie, ani tak miłe, jak oczekiwał tego przed wyjazdem.  
Mimo to wreszcie trochę się zrelaksował i nie rozumiał, czemu Sherlock jest taki naburmuszony.   
Słowa Mycrofta oraz to, że Sherlock zjadał grzecznie wszystkie stawiane przed nim posiłki, sprawiły, że przestał się tak bardzo martwić o jego samopoczucie. Zresztą po prostu widział, że tamten wrócił do siebie.   
Zdawał siebie jednak sprawę, że zachwycony to on nie jest- to było widać, ale nie mając pojęcia, o co mu chodzi, czekał na to, że coś się wyjaśni. Zastanawiał się także coraz częściej nad tym, czy jak wrócą do Londynu nie byłoby rozsądnie powiedzieć o wszystkim Lestradowi. Gdyby udowodnił mu, że tylko jego ciało się zmieniło… Może dzięki temu miałby szanse odzyskać dostęp do jakichś śledztw?  
Skoro Sherlock zachowywał się tak, jakby miał zostać dzieckiem na zawsze, to powinno się brać pod uwagę, że tak właśnie się stanie. W tej sytuacji potrzebowali znaleźć jakiś sposób na zapewnienie mu dostępu do ciekawych śledztw, żeby nie oszaleć z nudów i frustracji. Przynajmniej dopóki detektyw nie znajdzie sobie czegoś innego, co mogłoby zastąpić mu uroki Pracy. John nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co by to mogło być i domyślał się, że tamten też jeszcze nie zaczął o tym myśleć.   
Na razie obaj znajdowali się w tej nieprzyjemnej przestrzeni pomiędzy pierwszym szokiem, a pogodzeniem się z sytuacją. I nikt nie wiedział jak długo to potrwa, zanim Sherlock zdoła się pogodzić naprawdę i będzie gotów pójść dalej.   
John słyszał (kiedy rehabilitowali go po postrzale) że utrata nogi czy ręki wiąże się z podobnymi emocjami, co śmierć kogoś ważnego i że, zanim człowiek się pogodzi z kalectwem, przechodzi zwykle te same pięć stadiów żałoby. A Sherlock miał jeszcze gorzej- on stracił jakby całe ciało i zmienił status na taki, który mu nie odpowiadał. Jego „choroba” nie wyglądała na chorobę, ani wypadek i nie dawała mu żadnych przywilejów.  
Dla wszystkich, poza najbliższymi był po prostu ładnym i nad wiek rozwiniętym dzieckiem i to w takim wieku, że nie było mowy o jakimkolwiek samostanowieniu.   
Nawet, gdyby jakimś cudem (John pomyślał już o tym, ale bał się rozmowy, bo bał się drażnić przyjaciela bez potrzeby, gdyby nie był jeszcze na to gotowy) Mycroft załatwił mu jakoś formalne uprawnienia, to dla zwykłych ludzi będzie tym co widzą ich oczy- słodziutkim ośmiolatkiem z bogatym słownictwem, za to bez podstawowych manier.   
Sherlock nie mógł sobie nawet legalnie kupić niczego większego od paczki cukierków, zresztą do większości sklepów by go nie wpuszczono bez opieki dorosłego. John w jego wieku chodził do spożywczego na końcu ulicy, ale to były inne czasy i zupełnie inne podeście do bezpiecznego dzieciństwa (oraz zakupów).   
Musiał też przyznać, że po tym, co się ostatnio stało, nie chce małego przyjaciela spuszczać z oka, zwłaszcza na zewnątrz mieszkania, zwłaszcza w Londynie.   
Nie był nawet pewny, czy tamten zdaje sobie sprawę ze wszystkich implikacji swojego obecnego stanu, ale na wszelki wypadek nie chciał z nim o tym rozmawiać, jeszcze nie… wolał poczekać, aż Sherlock sam rozpocznie rozmowę na ten temat. A właściwie- rozmowy, bo nie wierzył, że na jednej się skończy- na wiele ważnych kwestii, na przykład tej, czy Mycroft może mu załatwić legalną opiekę nad Sherlockiem- na wszelki wypadek, dla wszelkich służb socjalnych- lekarzy, pracowników społecznych z którymi mogą się w przyszłości zetknąć. Nie wiadomo, co może się stać, gdy Sherlock zostanie sam, ale gdy to się stanie on, John, musi mieć nieograniczony dostęp do niego.   
No i temat rodziców - co z nimi? Mycroft będzie ich musiał kiedyś zawiadomić, co się stało z ich młodszym synem. To też będzie problem- jak zareagują? John uzbroił się w cierpliwość i czekał na ruch Sherlocka (albo, być może samego Mycrofta) bo choć było dużo do omówienia, nie chciał do niczego go zmuszać. Choćby dlatego, że to nie dałoby dobrych rezultatów. Lecz przede wszystkim, nie chciał mu sprawiać przykrości- nacierpiał się już wystarczająco dużo, a to nie był przecież koniec. John zgadywał, że czeka ich w przyszłości naprawdę dużo problemów. I mogło mu się to nie podobać, ale nic nie mógł nic na to poradzić, więc przynajmniej chciał nie powodować ich samemu.   
Dlatego naprawdę próbował dać swojemu przyjacielowi to czego chciał i potrzebował, wiedząc doskonale, że często są to dwie różne rzeczy i że sam Sherlock nie wie- jeszcze bardziej, niż zwykle- czego naprawdę potrzebuje.   
Na przykład to ostatnio: niby chciał być traktowany jak dorosły, złościł się na przytulanie i całusa na dobranoc, więc John nauczył się (z bólem) powstrzymywać naturalne, jak mu się wydawało, odruchy, a tu nagle ostatnio, zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać, tak jakby… chciał znowu być przytulany i głaskany, a nawet kąpany! John nie wiedział o co tu chodzi, czy to jakiś test, czy czegoś nie zrozumiał… ale zachowywał się tak, jak się wcześniej umówili, skoro Sherlock niczego nie odwoływał wprost, to obowiązywały poprzednie zasady. 

Dlatego, kiedy któregoś dnia- niczym się nie różniącego od poprzednich, Sherlock wpakował mu się do wanny, kiedy się kąpał, John był bardziej, niż zaskoczony. Był… zszokowany- to łagodnie powiedziane. I szybko zrobił się zły, ponieważ nie rozumiał, co się dzieje.  
\- Co ty robisz?- krzyknął.  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego niewinnie, udając zdziwienie, szeroko otwartymi niebieściutkimi oczami i starał się wyglądać na jak najmniejszego i najbardziej niegroźnego, jak tylko potrafił. John mniej interesował jego mina, do której już przywykł, a bardziej to, że obaj byli nadzy i Sherlock wydawał się nie być tym w żaden sposób zdeprymowany.   
\- O co ci chodzi? Co znowu wymyśliłeś?  
\- John!- głos dzieciaka był oburzony i John poczuł, że ktoś tu robi sobie z niego żarty.  
\- O co MI chodzi? Przecież to ty mi tu wlazłeś? I czegoś chcesz. Nie udawaj teraz, że to ja…  
\- Nic nie udaje. Chciałem się z tobą po prostu wykąpać…  
\- No i ? po co?  
\- Jak to po co?- zapytał jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony i   
John musiał mu przyznać, że świetnie mu wychodzi udawanie niewiniątka.  
\- Byłem brudny… choć faktycznie, jako dziecko nie muszę się …  
\- Nie o to chodzi.-przerwał, zdezorientowany.- Tylko o to, czemu ze mną? Czemu nie poczekałeś, aż ja skończę?..  
\- Bo ty mnie kąpałeś już wiele razy i… daj spokój, John chodzi ci o to, że?..-Sherlock podniósł z irytacja ręce do góry, rozchlapując trochę wody. To był tak znajomy gest, że John zobaczył nagle dorosłego detektywa w tym małym chudym (ciągle) ciałku dziecka (co nie pomagało mu się rozluźnić).  
\- Chodzi mi o to, że jestem goły, że się kąpię, że chociaż tutaj chciałem być… sam!  
Sherlock wyraźnie się cofnął. Zmarszczył czoło z namysłem i ostrożnie powiedział:  
\- Widziałem w życiu sporo gołych facetów. I nie wszyscy byli martwi.  
\- Tak, to rzeczywiście mnie pociesza…- John powiedział i… roześmiał się z absurdalności tego wszystkiego.  
\- Boże, Sherlock!-powiedział z irytacją, nie pozbawioną odrobiny czułości.- Ty i te twoje… dobra, przyznaje, bycie gołym nie jest takie ważne, aczkolwiek…  
\- Wolałeś, kiedy to ja byłem goły…- spróbował domyślić się Sherlock. Sytuacja go przerosła i był gotów uznać ją za porażkę, ale nie chciał po prostu się poddawać, bez wyniesienia jakiejkolwiek pożytecznej informacji.- Chcę cię zrozumieć dokładnie. Czyli tamto było w porządku, a teraz nie jest, bo?  
\- Tak! Bo wtedy, kiedy ty byłeś goły… To było mycie ciebie…  
\- Wstydzisz się mnie?-zapytał ciekawie Sherlock.- Teraz?  
John spuścił wzrok i niechętnie zastanowił się, co ma powiedzieć. Tak, wstydził się – nie swojego ciała, raczej tego, że to był Sherlocka, a to, że tak wyglądał, jak wyglądał, jakoś nie zmniejszało jego poczucia, że taka wspólna kąpiel w wannie jest bardzo niestosowna.   
Szkoda, że na Sherlocku takie terminy, jak „to jest niestosowne” kompletnie nie robiły wrażenia.   
To było nieco zbyt dużo do ogarnięcia, jak na tę chwilę; chwilę, w której przede wszystkim chciał się pozbyć gołego chłopaka ze swojej kąpieli. Dlatego powiedział z przekonaniem:  
\- Tak, wstydzę się. Wyjdź stąd.  
Sherlock już otwierał usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale John po prostu wypchnął go z wanny i zasunął za sobą stanowczo zasłonkę. Jeśli tamten chce siedzieć w łazience i marznąć, goły i mokry, to proszę bardzo.  
Na wszelki wypadek dodał jednak:  
\- Poczekaj na swoją kolej. Najlepiej za drzwiami.   
Nie usłyszał jednak, żeby detektyw się ruszył i już miał upomnieć go jeszcze raz, żeby nie tracić autorytetu, ale w końcu usłyszał zatrzaskiwane drzwi i wrócił do kąpieli. Z ulgą.

Sherlock tymczasem zaszył się w swoim pokoju nadal goły i mokry, ale już owinięty kołdrą, z głową nakrytą poduszką (na wszelki wypadek, gdyby John wyszedł z łazienki i poszedł do niego na górę) i, czując się już bezpiecznie ukryty, pozwolił sobie na płacz.   
Płakał jak jeszcze chyba nigdy- tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało i pal licho, jeśli znowu przesadzał!   
Te emocje były tak obezwładniające, że żadne przymiotniki i określenia i tak nie mogły oddać ich okropności. I bólu jaki przez nie czuł.   
Gdyby tylko płakał ze złości! To znał dość dobrze, ale teraz miał w sobie tyle innych emocji, z których na razie rozpoznawał tylko wstyd. Za to jaki wielki! Nienawidził siebie za to, że może czuć go tak mocno i wyraźnie, całym sobą, jakby nic innego się nie liczyło, tylko to, żeby… żeby John odwzajemnił jego uczucia, i też chciał się nim opiekować, mieszkać, być jego przyjacielem…   
A tymczasem John znów pokazywał, jak bardzo nie rozumie jego desperacji (wpakowanie mu się do wanny było jej wyrazem) i że wcale nie potrzebuje być blisko.   
Sherlock czuł się mniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. W pewien sposób było nawet gorzej, niż wtedy, kiedy próbował się wyrwać tamtemu facetowi na ulicy. Wtedy przynajmniej krzywdził go ktoś obcy, ktoś, kogo mógł nienawidzić z całego serca. A teraz? Teraz ból sprawiał mu ktoś, kogo… kochał? Tak, na swój, zapewne pokręcony i nigdy nie dość dobry sposób, kochał Johna.   
I zrozumienie tego właśnie w tej chwili, kiedy czuł się tak źle z jego powodu, było nie do zniesienia.   
Bolało wręcz fizycznie- gdzieś w okolicy serca, za mostkiem- paliło jak zgaga.   
Wcale nie prosił się o tą wiedzę, ani o to uczucie. Ale chyba nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru.  
Zwinął się na łóżku i płakał- tak strasznie samotny, jakby nie miał absolutnie nikogo. Nigdy. Resztką opanowania starał się stłumić odgłosy płaczu, bo miał wrażenie, że nie przeżyje, jeśli John go takim zobaczy- natychmiast by się pewnie domyślił z jakiego powodu ta rozpacz.   
W końcu, po nie wiadomo jak długim czasie, zasnął, wymęczony i tak samo nie spokojny, jak przed płaczem.   
Na takie zmartwienie płacz nie pomagał, nie koił, niczego właściwie nie zmieniał.   
Sherlock od zawsze wiedział, że płacz jest bezużyteczny.

***

John kąpał się na autopilocie, cały czas błądził myślami, próbując zrozumieć, co miało oznaczać to dziwne zachowanie przyjaciela. Próbował znaleźć w tym jakąś odrobinę sensu… i nie potrafił. Czego on chciał? Bo czegoś z pewnością chciał, to akurat było łatwe do odgadnięcia.  
Przeszło mu przez myśl, żeby spytać wprost, ale ostatnio otwarte pytania zrobiły się trudne a ich rozmowy przypominały pola minowe, na które nie chciał wchodzić.   
Dlatego, choć nic dalej nie rozumiał i miał wiele pytań, kiedy skończył się kąpać, po prostu poszedł do swojego pokoju, żeby się wcześniej położyć. Nie miał ochoty na nic innego. Nie był gotowy na kłótnie o nie wiadomo co, na męczące przesłuchania, nie miał siły.   
Może jutro rano. A może nigdy- jeśli miałby być szczery sam ze sobą.  
Domek był mały a dookoła było bardzo cicho, więc kiedy się położył i próbował zasnąć, natychmiast usłyszał płacz, ale nic nie zrobił, bo i tak nie wiedział, jak go pocieszyć.

***

Nie porozmawiali o tym ani następnego dnia, ani jeszcze następnego. Sherlock był zbyt przygnębiony i zawstydzony swoimi uczuciami żeby zacząć rozmowę, a John nie chciał zaczynać żadnych trudnych rozmów. Bo widział, że to niedobry moment- detektyw nigdy nie był subtelny i nie próbował nawet ukrywać swojego niezadowolenia przed otoczeniem.   
Tyle, że teraz widać było, że to nie złość, ani nawet frustracja wywołana ohydną głupotą całego świata- to było coś innego. Coś dużo smutniejszego.   
A to sprawiało, że John tracił grunt pod nogami, bo na smutek Sherlocka nie miał przygotowanej sposobu postępowania- do tej pory nie musiał się z tym borykać. Do tej pory musiał znosić wiele humorów detektywa, ale nie smutek.   
John zastanawiał się nad tym, czy ktoś nie mógłby mu poradzić, jak się zachowywać i co robić z tym zrozpaczonym dzieciakiem, ale jedyna osoba, która mu przychodziła do głowy to jego starszy brat, a z tego nie wynikło by nic dobrego- Sherlock na pewno by się zorientował i miał o to pretensje. A i sam John miałby problem z zaufaniem radom Mycrofta.   
Drugi ewentualny kandydat- Lestrade, z kolei nie wydawał się mieć wystarczająco dużej wiedzy. No i John bał się z nim teraz rozmawiać, bo mogły by mu się wymknąć jakieś informacje o obecnym stanie detektywa, a jeszcze nie ustalili, co powiedzą DI.   
Dlatego po raz kolejny chodził po domku na paluszkach, zwłaszcza gdy Sherlock zajmował kanapę w salonie i wyglądał jakby spał. Czasem chciał go wtedy pogłaskać albo chociaż usiąść obok i powiedzieć mu, że cokolwiek to jest (prawdopodobnie znów chodziło o śledztwa i bycie dzieckiem) to może na niego liczyć. Ale powstrzymywał się, sadząc, że tak będzie lepiej.  
A tymczasem Sherlock nie marzył o niczym innym jak o tym, żeby go przytulono i pocieszono, obiecując, że nigdy nie zostanie sam. Prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy ich pragnienia były absolutnie komplementarne, ale żaden nie chciał zacząć pierwszy- Sherlock się bał i wstydził, a John myślał, że robi mu przysługę.   
Próbowali sobie nie wchodzić w drogę, co było zaskakująco łatwe w tak małej przestrzeni więc trwało całe dwa dni, zanim John się zniecierpliwił i usiadł na kanapie, zaczynając rozmowę:  
\- Co ci się dzieje?  
Sherlock przynajmniej nie udawał, że nie wie o czym mowa. Wzruszył ramionami i stwierdził:  
\- Nie potrafię o tym rozmawiać.  
\- Chciałbym móc to uszanować, ale znamy się długo i widzę, że jesteś dziwny. Nie tak, jak zwykle… bardziej, niż przed wyjazdem. Czekałem, aż mi powiesz o co chodzi ale ty nic nie mówisz. Nie czujesz się lepiej, nie otrząsasz się z tego, cokolwiek to jest…  
Sherlock tylko wzruszył ramionami i wtulił się głębiej w poduszki.  
\- Powiedz chociaż, czy nie mogę ci jakoś pomóc…- zapytał cicho doktor, próbując pokazać jak mu zależy i jak można mu zaufać.   
Ale tamten tego nie kupował. Nie odwrócił się nawet, nie powiedział nic i John chciał już zrezygnować, kiedy uświadomił sobie, do kogo mówi.   
Sherlock nigdy nie należał do najdojrzalszych, niezbyt dobrze radził sobie z własnymi emocjami i wydawał się mieć tylko jeden sposób na nie- wyparcie.   
Dlatego spiął się w sobie i postawił wszystko na te jedna kartę. Przysunął się do małego ciałka i objął je, choć było zawinięte w nieprzyjazny precel. Jeszcze bardziej obniżył głos i powiedział, na oślep:  
\- Nie musisz się wstydzić, cokolwiek się z tobą dzieje, cokolwiek… czujesz.  
Sherlock zwinął się jeszcze ciaśniej i wierzgnął nogą w jego kierunku. Ale nawet nie spróbował się uchylać, bo w tej pozycji i to jeszcze kopiąc w tył i bok, noga detektywa nie mogła wyrządzić mu żadnej krzywdy. Przytrzymał ją jednak dłonią, kiedy dotknęła jego uda i po raz kolejny zadziwił się nad tym niesamowitym fenomenem- w tej chwili ta stopa była tak mała, że mógł ją nakryć dłonią.   
\- Sherlock…- zaczął znowu, z czułą irytacją, rejestrując, że mała stopa nie próbuje mu uciec spod palców. Uznał to za dobry znak. A to dodało mu śmiałości i wzmocniło przekonanie, że może mieć rację.  
\- Czy to co czujesz ma związek z tym, że się zmieniłeś?  
Pytając nie oczekiwał zbyt wiele, dlatego, kiedy loki lekko się poruszyły w niemym „NIE” poczuł wdzięczność, jakby to nie on tu próbował komuś pomóc.   
\- Czy chodzi o to, że jesteś tak bardzo znudzony, że masz wszystkiego dosyć ?- zapytał, znając właściwie odpowiedź, ale chciał podtrzymać kontakt. Ten temat był bezpieczny- Sherlock nigdy się nie wstydził, że mu się nudzi albo ze czuje ze wszystko jest bez sensu. Te uczucia wyrażał do tej pory bardzo otwarcie-jakby świadomość, że sporo zdradzając na jego temat, nigdy nie przyszła mu do głowy.  
\- Czy chodzi o to, że nie wiesz, co robić i...- zabrakło mu słów. Bezradność była tym gorsza, że prawdopodobnie to on właśnie powinien był wiedzieć, co zrobić.   
Usłyszał ciche:  
– Trochę…  
I poczuł, że z tym może coś zrobić, więc pytał dalej:  
\- A ta reszta? Co to jest za uczucie?  
Teraz musiał czekać znacznie dłużej.   
\- Jestem smutny.- usłyszał równie ciche i zmarszczył czoło. Sherlock przyznający się do czegoś tak pospolitego i ludzkiego jak smutek? Niesłychane. Może nawet bardziej, niż to, że go poczuł. W końcu chyba bywał wcześniej smutny- ale nigdy się do tego nie przyznawał. Przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy był dorosły.  
\- A możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego jesteś smutny?- zapytał powoli i bardzo spokojnie.- Chociaż jeden powód, ten który smuci cię teraz najbardziej?  
\- A po co?- w tonie Sherlocka zaczęły pobrzmiewać pierwsze tony złości i John określiłby jego stan jako „zjeżony, ale jeszcze nie atakuję”. A jednak trzeba było zachowywać jeszcze większą ostrożność.  
\- Bo chociaż ci się wydaje, że nie mogę pomóc… że jestem na to za głupi… to może nie masz racji? Nie wiesz zbyt dużo o emocjach, a ja parę razy cię zaskoczyłem, więc…  
Sherlock tym razem wystawiał jego cierpliwość na próbę tak długo, że prawie uznał ich rozmowę za skończoną.   
W końcu jednak wymruczał w brązową poduszkę:  
\- Akurat w tym mógłbyś mi pomóc…  
To było co zupełnie nowego. John nadstawił chciwie uszu.  
\- Mógłbym? Jak!?  
\- Nieważne. Nie chcesz i tak.  
\- Czego nie chce?- nie rozumiał. –Przecież chcę…- powiedział z autentyczna urazą. Czy nie było widać, jak się stara?!  
\- Powiedz tylko, o co ci chodzi. Wiesz, że zgadywanie … dedukowanie, idzie mi gorzej, niż byś sobie życzył i teraz nie potrafię się domyślić…  
\- Nie musisz się domyślać!- wybuchnął Sherlock, nadal bezpiecznie wciśnięty w sofę.- Ty już pokazałeś, że nie chcesz.   
John miał ochotę nim potrząsnąć. Ten wykurzający, cholerny, enigmatyczny… wziął kilka głębszych oddechów. Opanował się. W tej chwili nie czas na to, musiał być silny i spokojny- za nich obu.   
\- Nie rozumiem o czym mówisz.- stwierdził stanowczo i wprost. – O cokolwiek chodzi, na pewno spróbuje to zrobić, jeśli ci to ma poprawić humor. Tylko musisz mi powiedzieć. Proszę. Bo ja się nie domyślę…- i powtórzył coś, co gdzieś usłyszał i czego nie rozumiał, aż do tego momentu.- Pomóż mi sobie pomóc.  
\- To nie ma sensu. Ty nie chcesz… nie zrobisz tego… zresztą, tu nie ma co…  
John zezłościł się jeszcze bardziej i jego niezbyt mocne opanowanie prysło:  
\- Nie mów za mnie, z łaski swojej, czego chcę, albo nie chcę. Po prostu powiedz mi, co mam zrobić i daj mi zadecydować.   
Sherlock skulił się wyraźnie, jakby go te słowa zabolały fizycznie-  
\- Nie chce.- powiedział cichutko i Johnowi znów zrobiło się go trochę żal. Boże! Czy można kogoś tak bardzo żałować i być na niego tak bardzo złym w tej samej chwili?  
Widocznie –jeśli chodziło o Sherlocka- nie było rzeczy niemożliwych. W końcu on był klasą sam dla siebie i nie było drugiego takiego na całym świecie.  
\- A jeśli ci z góry obiecam, że…  
\- To zawsze będzie ryzyko.- powiedział detektyw całkiem rzeczowo, jak na tę sytuację.   
\- Może. Ale przecież mi ufasz. Przecież nigdy nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić. I nigdy celowo tego nie zrobiłem. Czemu teraz miałoby być inaczej? Możesz być ze mną szczery…  
Tym razem musiał czekać jeszcze dłużej, ale zmusił się do cierpliwości, zajmując uwagę głaskaniem jedynej części ciała Sherlocka, której nie bał się w tej chwili dotykać- stopy.   
Miał nadzieję, że ten gest nie zostanie odebrany jako naruszenie granic i nie sprawi, że Sherlock poczuje się jakoś naciskany czy popędzany.   
I nagle zrozumiał. Siedział tu, że stopą Sherlocka wciśniętą pod swoje udo, głaszcząc ją, jakby tylko to mógł robić i ciągle nie rozumiał, ciągle nie widział słonia, którego miał przed nosem.   
Ale wreszcie go zobaczył; sercem raczej, niż oczami i jak zwykle, ono służyło mu lepiej. Nawet w kontaktach z kimś tak zdystansowanym od swojego, jak to udawał Sherlock.  
\- Wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy?- powiedział poważnie, a pytanie było prawdziwe. Nie wiedział, czy tamten to wie, a w tej chwili ta wiedza była kluczowa.   
Sherlock nie odpowiedział, ale wyraźnie się spiął, a zatem słuchał.   
Serce podpowiadało Johnowi, że ten nie jest w stanie mówić bez czucia się bezpiecznie. Nie potrafił też o to poprosić. To on musiał mu pokazać, że można się otworzyć i być bezpiecznym, pokazać uczucia i jakoś to przetrwać. Tak, jakby Sherlock naprawdę był dzieckiem, którego trzeba dopiero nauczyć trudnych rzeczy.   
Dlatego powiedział to, co jeszcze niedawno wydawało mu się nie do wykrztuszenia.  
\- Wiesz, że cię kocham?  
Sherlock spiął się cały, wręcz boleśnie, więc John wiedział, że go usłyszano i zrozumiano. Nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak czekać na reakcje. Odsłonił się, pokazał, jak mu zależy.   
Teraz Sherlock mógł go wyśmiać i znęcać się nad nim emocjonalnie aż do śmierci. Coś mu jednak mówiło, że zrobił właściwą rzecz.   
W końcu usłyszał;  
\- To dlaczego mnie już nie przytulasz, nie głaszczesz, nie obejmujesz?  
\- Myślałem, że tego nie chcesz?- powiedział autentycznie zaskoczony.-Chciałeś, żebym przestał…  
\- Tak, ale to było przedtem…  
John nie potrzebował już słów- objął go, niezbyt wygodnie na początku, ale kiedy dzieciak rozwinął się, żeby odwzajemnić uścisk, wszystko było już w porządku.   
Potem John zaczął głaskać go po głowie i całować w czoło i detektyw znów zaczął płakać. John nie zrozumiał, dlaczego akurat w tej chwili, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to przycisnąć go jeszcze mocniej.  
\- Ja też cię kocham.- wyszeptał Sherlock i John mógł się przesłyszeć, ale wybrał opcję, że jednak nie.  
Siedzieli tak, przytuleni, aż Sherlock zasnął, zmęczony i John zaniósł go do jego łóżka.  
Sam jeszcze trochę posprzątał, zjadł kolację i rozważył się, czy powinien obudzić małego na kolację, ale pomyślał, że sen przyda mu się bardziej.

 

A następnego poranka, około siódmej rano, Sherlock otworzył oczy i poczuł się jakoś inaczej. Przede wszystkim coś dziwnego stało się z jego ubraniem i było mu zimno w tyłek.  
Odruchowo naciągnął na niego kołdrę i stwierdził, że jest jakoś niezwykle i niekompletnie ubrany.   
Przeciągnął ręką po klatce piersiowej i stwierdził, że… znów ma swoje normalne, dorosłe ciało.   
Był taki, jaki przedtem. Przynajmniej zewnętrznie.


End file.
